The Knight's Vows
by Lady Hitomi Fanel
Summary: After being nominated to become Princess Sakura’s Knight of Clow, Syaoran Li competes to prove his worth to her and the Kingdom. But as he tackles five difficult tasks, the line between his duty and his heart begin to blur. Syaoran x Sakura
1. I: The Nomination

**THE KNIGHT'S VOWS**

After being nominated to become Princess Sakura's Knight of Clow, Syaoran Li competes to prove his worth to her and the Kingdom. But as he tackles five difficult tasks, the line between his duty and his heart begin to blur. Syaoran x Sakura

**Chapter 1: The Nominations**

"Are you sure?" Touya rubbed the bridge of his nose. The meeting had been long, he was tired and hungry, and particularly fed up of hearing how '_perfect'_ Syaoran Li was.

Yukito paced around the room, "I am, your highness. You know him. The Princess knows him. It only makes sense. The Princess can trust him. That surely means a lot to you; that you can have someone like that to be her Knight. I mean what's he been away for all this time for? Your own Knight oversaw his training! Surely that alone would be reason enough."

Touya continued to rub his nose, irritated. "Yes yes…" He sighed and slumped back into the chair. "Kurogane?"

"Yes my Lord?" The tall, darkly dressed Knight responded immediately. He was sat to the left of the King, his arms folded and his eyes narrowed in their usual way. Touya regarded his Knight.

Originally from the neighbouring Kingdom of Japan, Kurogane was an orphan that had been taken in by the Emperor of Japan. After loosing his family to bandits, he was left to fend for himself, stealing whatever he could to survive. But as time passed, although he was only a young boy, stories of his frightening strength began to spread and eventually reached the ears of the Emperor. Realising that such strength and skill should not be left unchecked, but rather honed and disciplined, the Emperor approached and gave Kurogane the option of joining the Royal guard. Surprising to all, even the Emperor, Kurogane accepted. However, he only remained with them for four years before the Emperor nominated him as a Knight for Crown Prince of Clow and heir to the Kingdom, Touya.

Kurogane was only fifteen; the youngest ever Knight. Once again, to the surprise of all, Kurogane agreed and travelled to the Kingdom of Clow.

Touya could still remember the first time he had met Kurogane. It was in the throne room of the palace, a formal introduction. He had been scared at first. Kurogane was tall, even more so than his own father. He carried a huge sword and was dressed all in black. The young boy couldn't help but think he looked like the villains of his storybooks.

How untrue that had turned out to be.

It only took a few days for Touya to become attached to Kurogane, and soon Touya even refused to train with the Royal sword masters, insisting that Kurogane was the only friend and teacher he needed. The King and Queen were thrilled that such a bond had developed and they announced the nomination. Following that, with valour and an impressive display of strength and wit, Kurogane completed all five trials. Six year old Touya was then bound to Kurogane in a ceremony that would seal them together for the duration of their lives. It was tradition that had existed in their family for centuries, and one that Touya, despite his fierce independence was grateful for. Kurogane provided a point of honesty and reliability. He was a trusted advisor, Touya's shield in the world, and most importantly his friend and brother.

That was what he wanted for Sakura. Touya rested his cheek against his fist, his attention returning to the matter at hand.

"Syaoran has completed all his training yes?"

"To the highest standard Lord, that I can assure you."

"And he returns to Clow tomorrow? For good?" Touya probed further.

"Yes. He stopped for a night in Selece on my instruction. He will arrive tomorrow."

"I see..." Touya chewed his bottom lip, before shaking his head and sighing, "Well, I will need to speak to Sakura before this can proceed any further. Please inform Lady Chii to bring my sister to me before she retires for the night."

"I will do so, your highness." Kurogane stood and bowed slightly. He was a about to step away, when he spoke up again, "If I may speak openly my lord?"

"Of course Kurogane, you know you can."

"As you know, I have overseen the boy's training. He _can_ do it. He will do whatever it takes to protect that girl, and he will be able to do it with loyalty and skill. Just as I have for you. He would guard her with his life. I know it."

Touya held Kurogane's gaze for a few moments, "I know it too. It's just…" Touya paused, weighing different outcomes in his mind. " Never mind. This meeting is adjourned for the moment. We will speak, all three of us, with her and Lady Chii tonight. If she is to have a Knight, whoever it may be, we need to get things moving as soon as possible."

…

Sakura eased herself into the tub wincing as she tried to submerge her body in the scolding lavender water; just the way she liked it. When at last she was able to lean back and rest her head on the bath pillow, she gently reached her hands over the side of the tub to the little table and grabbed a towel. After making sure her hands were perfectly dry, she picked up the letter and prepared to read it for what was perhaps the fiftieth time since it had arrived three days ago.

_Dear Sakura Hime,_

_ I hope, as always, that this letter find you well. This is perhaps my last letter to you. In a four days time I will be returning home to Clow. Soon our conversations will consist of voices, expression and laughter, instead of ink and my poor grammar! I am very excited, yet if I'm completely honest… a part of me feels anxious. I haven't lived in Clow for seven years. I wouldn't go as far as to say that I'll miss this place, but I wonder if I can cope with city life? With Castle life! It will be strange to be back. But no matter how strange it will feel, I can't think of anywhere else in all the kingdoms I'd rather be._

_ We've changed a lot haven't we? I often read through your old letters and I can see it, I can see how we've both grown, albeit we have quite different lifestyles! This will be our first meeting since we were nine years old... How strange! I wonder what you will think of me. I think I look the same…. Just a stretched out version of what you remember. I think. I suppose I'll let you be the judge! _

_ I must go, I can hear Kurogane calling me. I'm jealous that he will leave before me, but I can be patient. He needs to be back for the King. Even though he often travelled back, I believe it's really pained him to be away from King Touya for so long. As a Knight I suppose that sense of duty is so great. It still feels unbelievable that King Touya gave his own Knight to train me. It's been a real honour learning under Kurogane. And I'm happy that he will be able to return to the Kings side now. I will go and see him now and return to writing this later._

_I'm back. I've just seen Kurogane off. I walked past his room and it's empty. This is so strange! This little house has been home for so long. I think a part of me will be sad to leave. But I'm sure being alone here for three days before I set off for Selece will remedy that! I can already feel the loneliness settling in. It's quite unpleasant. I suppose I should go into the village, there are a few people I will need to say goodbye to. You remember me telling you about Mrs Makino? The baker? I've asked her to send me away with some of those pastries I told you about. I know you will love them. She's a very sweet lady… it will be difficult saying goodbye to her. A few others too. Everyone's treated me really well here. I am truly blessed…_

_I suppose I should finish this up. Now that Kurogane isn't here to drill me, maybe I'll go play some sports with the village kids… enjoy the halcyon days while I can! _

_I guess there's just one more thing to say… I should say it now here, while I can be eloquent. I think I'd be terrible face to face, I'd mess up my words and you wouldn't have a clue about what I'd be trying to say. So here goes…_

_Thank you, Sakura-hime. _

_I am nothing more than a solider, a warrior. I was never able to write to you about anything interesting, or exotic or appealing to you sensibilities, and I would like to apologise now if anything I ever wrote to you was distasteful, or just horrifically boring. Thank you for writing to me all these years. Thank you for keeping our friendship alive and for providing me with the comfort of home. Thank you for giving me something to look forward to every single week. _

_These letters from you will mean more you will ever know. So again, I thank you, with every ounce of my sanity, my spirit and my heart._

_ Take care Sakura-Hime, I'll be see you soon._

_ Your friend,_

_Syaoran._

Sakura sighed, dropping the letter on top of the towels she sank deeper into the boiling water, still thinking about the letter.

_The last one. The last letter. _Sakura pondered his words and suddenly found herself feeling very self conscious. He was right, the next time they spoke it would be face to face. There would be nowhere to hide. Syaoran would see her for everything she was. At least in letters she could take her time to be charming and witty, interesting and topical. In real life, he would be able to see that, despite what he thought by the letters, she was still the slow, obnoxious, completely boring and destructively clumsy girl she had been in their childhood. Moaning at the anxious knot in her stomach she hit the bubbles that frothed around her.

'_Ahhh! He's grown up so much, and you're still a little girl who knows nothing! He's going to be so disappointed!'_

…

"Sakura-chan, may I come in?" Chii heard her make a muffled sound of approval and opened the door to find Sakura at her vanity with hair slides in her mouth as she tried to comb down a stubborn section of hair. Chii smiled and walked behind her causing Sakura to gave up the comb and remove the slides from her lips.

"Thank you. It's just typical that Onii-chan gets my mother's hair, and I end up with father's." See pouted and Chii looked at her in the mirror and smiled. "Your hair is beautiful. In fact your mother was so pleased that you got your father's hair. She loved him so much she wanted another version of him to exist."

"Do you think I'm more like him then Chii-chan?" Sakura turned her head slightly to look at the framed picture on her bedside. A beautiful and candid moment that showed her handsome father helping her beautiful mother down from a wall after she had jumped up there to obtain a peach.

Chii smiled again, but there was a little sadness around her eyes, "You and your brother are perfect amalgamations of your parents, but in different ways. You have your mother's passion and sweetness and vivacity, Touya has your father's cool and intelligence. But Touya is stubborn like your mother, and you're much more level headed like King Fujitaka. But…" Chii leaned over and retrieved the slides to secure her hair into place, "At least you and your mother could hold a note. Singing is not a talent with the male members of the Clow family…" Sakura giggled.

She loved when Chii spoke of her parents. Lady Chii was her mother's Knight, and had been appointed to the post shortly after her engagement to the future King of Clow had been made official. But Chii had known Nadeshiko long before her Knighthood; they were best friends. As a result, Chii was like a second mother to Touya and Sakura. After the death of her mother, Chii had stepped up and provided, as much as she could, a maternal love. She loved Touya and Sakura like her own.

Sakura knew her mother's death at the hands of invasive masses within her own body had broken Lady Chii's heart more than anything. It was a battle in which Chii could do nothing to help. Despite all the training, it was an aggressive enemy that Chii could not fight against or protect her best friend from. The feeling of utter helplessness had never left her.

"What are you looking so forlorn about?" Chii tapped her head and Sakura, who had been staring at her own reflection whilst being lost in her thoughts, jolted in her seat.

"Oh, sorry Chii-chan. Nothing, just thinking about them." Chii smiled at her in the mirror, and stroked her hair.

" We miss them very much, don't we?" She had a small but sad smile on her face, and it broke Sakura's heart to see her that way. This beautiful and wonderful woman had given her life to two children who weren't her own. After the death of the Queen, she had been released from her duty, and yet she stayed. All out of love.

Sakura gazed at Chii and smiled, her eyes shinning, " Yes we do. But we have each other, and that makes me so ridiculously happy."

"You know what, I was just thinking the same thing." Chii replied, her expression matching Sakura's, "Now let's hurry, your brother's going to get annoyed if you keep him waiting."

…

"You took your time…" Touya eyed Sakura as she strolled in, followed by Lady Chii. "Why are you dressed so slobbish you little monster, this is an important meeting."

Sakura, who was just about to sit down at a chair across from him, spun around on her heel as soon as he'd made the remark, "Onii-chan! It's almost midnight! I had just bathed and was getting ready for bed when Chii-chan came in and told me I had to come and see you!" She glared at him, "Don't expect me to dress up nice for you when you want to call stupid meetings at stupid times." She sat down in the chair and sighed and folded her hands on the table in front of her. "Now what is so important that it couldn't wait till tomorrow?"

Touya glared at her for a moment and she returned it. They held each other's stares for a moment, before he sighed and stood up from his desk and walked over to the fireplace.

" Sakura, it is traditional for member of the Royal family to have a Knight. And as you know, your seventeenth birthday is fast approaching-" Touya moved away from the fireplace and sat in a chair across from her. He rested his arms on the table and leaned towards her, holding her gaze as if to make sure she was listening to his words carefully enough. "You will debut into society soon, and I need reassurances for your welfare. And so… it is by my order, time to appoint you a Knight."

Sakura blinked at him. He continued to hold her gaze as she remained silent. She stared back at him for a few moments until she realised he wasn't going to say anything further. "Is that it?" She asked dully.

"What do you mean '_is that it'_? This is serious business?" A vein pulsated in his forehead as he tried to stop himself from shouting at her.

"Well with the way you called me into your office, so late at night with Chii-chan and Yukito-san and Kuro-chan… you made it out like there was some sort of life or death situation! Honestly Onii-chan," Sakura puffed her cheeks out and crossed her arms, "Why are you so serious and dramatic about everything. You'll never find a wife if you continue to behave this way."

Touya stood up, "This is a serious matter Sakura. Trialling a Knight is no small feat! It's complicated and dangerous. We need to pick the perfect candidate or else your safety is compromised and I can't have that! I won't!" Sakura straightened up slightly as she detected the genuine anger in her brother's voice. He was perhaps the most overly protective person on the planet, and whilst it was suffocating at times, she knew it all stemmed from love. She considered herself lucky to have a brother who cared so much.

"I'm very sorry Onii-chan." She spoke clear and direct. "You're right, this is serious. And so, I accept."

"You do?" He turned to look at her.

"Yes." Sakura spoke slowly. "It's tradition. I knew it would come someday. And, like you said, I have to debut soon. So yes, I accept."

Yukito laughed, "His highness was expecting you to take the news badly I think Sakura-chan. He was giving us a pep-talk prior to you coming in about how young ladies are quite prone to '_tantrums'_ and we should brace ourselves. You've left him feeling a bit wanting of a reaction now." He chuckled and sat down next to Touya who scowled at him.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "_'Prone to tantrums'_?"

"Well then," Touya cleared his throat and sat down, "I guess it's time to discuss whom we propose to nominate."

Sakura shuffled her dressing gown around and leaned back. '_Here we go… Knowing my brother it's probably the entire army!'. _"Ok dearest brother, who do you propose should be my knight? Who have _you_ decided is good enough?"

Touya folded his hand beneath his chin and rested his elbows on the table. He closed his eyes, sighed and gazed directly at her.

"Syaoran Li."

_Hmm… well there we go! This wasn't the original chapter… it got lost somehow, so I posted up a very short rough re-write, and now this is the newest and final version. Hope you enjoyed! Please please, review! They really make my day and motivate me to write more. I'm so busy with other stuff, but when I see an email that I have a review, all I want to spend the rest of the day doing is writing, so please even if it's a mean review, it's all good for me :') _


	2. II:The Reunion

Hello again. Here's chapter 2 of my first ever fanfic. If you're reading this I'm hoping it's because the first chapter didn't put you off (thank god!). I hope you enjoy this, it's quite a bit longer than the first =)

Thank you to my first reviews from: **Sakura, faiswingedchronicles and dbzgtfan2004****.** I must tell say that I'm quite in love with you three.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! (haa)**

_**Chapter 2**_**: The Reunion.**

Syaoran stared amazed as the streets of Clow flew past him and felt his heart grow heavy with happiness at being home. The smell of noodles and yakitori permeated the air along with the heat of the fires burning along the streets. It was late afternoon, yet the market place was still crowded; children ran between the wooden stalls and building alleys, stall keepers boasted the superiority of their wares whilst interested customers, men and women, swarmed to get the best deal. Carts carrying familiar fruits of Clow, apples and mangos, were drawn along the bustling street along with the more exotic fruit from neighbouring countries such as the succulent _Natsumikan_, which when made into a juice was a particular favourite of Syaoran's.

However, as happy as he was to see the familiar sights of home, he was even more eager to get to the castle, and urged Taka to ride faster. Slowly the streets began to widen and the stalls replaced by glamorous shops and large cherry blossom trees. The weather had been mild for the past few weeks or so, and since it was almost the end the third month Syaoran expected the trees would soon bloom, most likely around his (and Sakura's) birthday, as they had often done in years gone by.

Taka cantered along the city plaza, around the large fountain and up towards the northern sector of the city where the Castle and more lavish buildings of the city resided, such as the Ancient Kabuki theatre, Tōdai-ji- the oldest and most extravagant temple in Clow, and the Hall of ceremonies. Ahead, Syaoran could see the first set of gates leading up towards the castle. Slowing Taka down, he approached the gates and nodded to the guards as he passed. The grounds of the castle were open to the city folk, as it boasted spectacular landscape and the most beautiful gardens in Clow, however the castle itself was fortified and entry for the public was only permitted when permission from the Royal Guard was granted.

On reaching the final set of gates, a guard in a full uniform of blue approached him. Syaoran noticed that unlike normal guards, he was not only carrying the standard Katana, but tucked into his belt was a _Wakizashi. _This guard was a high ranking member of the Royal Guard. But it wasn't any of that fact that struck him; there was something familiar about this man, His black unruly hair and small eyes that sparkled in an almost mischievous way reminded him of a friend he'd once been trained and educated with. '_It can't be...'_

"Good afternoon. Please state your name and business sir."

Syaoran dismounted and removed his goggles, "My name is Syaoran Li. I'm here by the request of his Majesty King Touya and his Knight of Clow, Kurogane." Slowly, he watched a look of disbelief morph the guard's official expression. Syaoran was right, "Are you Takashi Yamazaki?" he asked more openly with a smile.

"_Syaoran Li_! Yeah it's me, Takashi! You remembered me?!" he leaped forward and embraced Syaoran, patting his back forcefully. Syaoran laughed and returned the gesture. "I can't believe it; it's been like what, seven years! I mean I heard you were coming back but I had no idea- _woah_!" He took a step back and shook his head in disbelief. Syaoran was so pleased to receive such warm welcome. Takashi had always been the most enthusiastic person he'd ever known, along with being unconditionally kind.

"How could I forget you Takashi, you haven't changed at all. Still loud as ever" Syaoran replied with a grin.

Takashi held his hand out and Syaoran clamped his hand around it, a traditional meeting of young boys in Clow. "Come on, I'll take you up to the castle myself. _Oi_! Akira!" he bellowed, "Watch my post ok? I'll send someone down to back you up!" He received a nod from the rather stoic looking Akira and proceeded to walk Syaoran up the castle.

"He's here already?"

"Yes your majesty?" Yukito replied.

"He wasn't supposed to be here till this evening?"

"It was advised that he left Selece early to avoid being caught in the coming rain expected this afternoon." Yukito knew it was wrong, but the King was his oldest friend and he thoroughly enjoyed annoying him; it was working. The fact that Syaoran Li was already here caused the vein in Touya temples to pulse. "Shall I send for him now?"

"No, Sakura isn't here yet so..." He paused and Yukito sighed knowing he'd change his mind; anything to keep Syaoran away from her as long as possible. The King's older brother complex just kept growing with age, "Actually, yes, I'll see him now. Send him in."

A messenger rushed off at Yukito's command and several moments later the door at the other end of the throne room opened up.

Syaoran stepped through the large door that guard had opened for him and his eyes widened. It looked so much better than in his memory. The throne room was one of the most impressive features of the castle. It had been refurbished by the Late Queen Nadeshiko not long after she was crowned and was a child's playground for himself and Sakura. The room was illuminated by the largest chandelier Syaoran had ever seen. It was draped with crystals and accompanied by two smaller chandeliers either side of it. The room was high, its windows draped in extravagant red, and the walls also red and bordered with white and intricate gold detail. Judging from the gleaming floor and the stage at the right hand side, it also made the perfect ballroom, not surprising as he remembered the Queen's love of dancing.

Syaoran looked ahead and saw Touya sat on the throne with Yukito, the High Priest, stood at his side, and smiled.

"Welcome back to Clow, Syaoran Li." Touya's voice echoed though the room. When Syaoran left Clow, Touya was still a Prince, only sixteen. Now he was twenty-three and had been ruling for the past three years.

Realizing he was still standing by the door, Syaoran hastily moved forward through the large room until he stood a few feet away from the short flight of stairs that led up to the throne. Kneeling, with his head bowed he spoke, "Thank you your Majesty. I'm so happy to be back home, and very glad to see you are in good health."

Touya stared at him, knelt to the ground with every amount of courtesy and politeness that was expected. The only reason he hated him was because he was a competitor for his sister's affections. Touya knew he was a good kid, and why shouldn't he be? He was raised in the castle! After the death of his mother, Queen Nadeshiko's best friend, he had come to live in the castle. The Queen doted on him and encouraged his friendship with Sakura. Touya could see that Syaoran had picked up his own mother's manners and kindness. The King Fujitaka was also fond of Syaoran, encouraging him in his studies and telling him stories of ancient times; from what Sakura had told him, Touya could also see that Syaoran had inherited his father's love of knowledge and history, a passion shared by Touya too.

Touya frowned. '_He'll still never be good enough.'_

"Stand up Syaoran, let's have a look at you." Syaoran obeyed and stood up, looking directly at Touya with a small embarrassed smile on his face. This irritated the young King. However, Touya couldn't deny that he looked good. Under Kurogane's tutelage he had grown tall and strong, with good composure and an air of discipline. "Hmm, it seems Kurogane's training did you some good kid." Syaoran smiled wider,

"Thank you your majesty. I would also just like to say thank you for allowing me to train with your Knight of Clow, I'm honoured to have learned from him. I hope that his absence was not too much of a hindrance to you?"

"As polite as ever," Yukito spoke up and Syaoran looked at him. Yukito, like Takashi, embodied kindness and wisdom and Syaoran had always looked up to him. The smile on Yukito's face was warm, "Welcome back Syaoran, you have been missed."

Sakura was frantic. "No! Chii-chan! Why do these things always happen to me?"

"Sakura-hime, calm down! It's ok, look." Chii spread the dress across Sakura's bed, "See, it's only torn through the first two layers, I can have it fixed in twenty minutes!"

"I'm so sorry! You make me a dress and have to go ahead a destroy it!" Chii could see she was near tears and couldn't help but feel amused at her distress. Syaoran was coming back today and Sakura had done nothing but panic since the night before. It was..._cute_. Chii planted both hands on Sakura's shoulders

"I am going to the sewing mistresses rooms to fix the dress. Just clam down and..." She looked her up and down; the princess was only in her undergarments, "Put your gown on or something." With a smile, Chii picked up the dress and swept out of the room.

Sakura fell onto the bed and hugged her pillow. All her life she had been clumsy. Just the other morning, while talking to the cooks, who were preparing breakfast, _she_ managed to spill hot coffee over the young man who was trying to pour it for her, and then knock over her tray of fresh food. Rolling over and stared at the canopy above her bed she sighed and wondered how life was for the well coordinated.

"Now, Sakura is a bit busy right now, so she can't see you." Yukito sighed again as the King happily tried to make Syaoran miserable, "You'll have to wait till later this evening I'm afraid." Touya crossed his leg and rested his hand on his chin. "This evening I'm hosting a ball in honour of your return and hopefully, making a special announcement."

Syaoran watched the King carefully, there was a smile about his lips but his eyes were serious.

"I have had your old room prepared. Someone will take you up."

"Thank you your majesty." Syaoran was relieved, he'd loved that room. It had a balcony that overlooked a beautiful part of the garden, and from it he could also see Sakura's balcony. They had spent many late night hours passing messages in the form of papers planes to each other during their childhood.

"You're welcome. Just one thing before you go, I ask that you be present in my office an hour before the ball. I have something important to discuss with you. Please be on time."

Syaoran was a little surprised but inclined his head, "I understand. Thank you again King Touya."

"Takeo! Please take Syaoran and his things to his room."

Yukito smiled at Syaoran as he bowed and left with the servant. When the door had closed, he eased his hood off and turned to the King, "You'll tell him tonight? Why not now?"

"There's no need to burden him with the decision as soon as he's come home." Touya began to pinch the bridge of his nose again; he felt a headache coming on, the last thing he needed for what he knew would be a long night.

"That's very generous your majesty. Syaoran has grown into a fine young man. Reassuring, isn't it?" He chuckled and began to head for the door, deciding it would be best if he left the King alone with the drums in his head.

Syaoran looked at the around the unfamiliar corridor, speculating where he had ended up. Takeo had been very helpful in helping him reach his room. But as soon as he'd bought in the last bag, he vanished. After unpacking and showering, Syaoran decided he would wander the gardens, but seven years was a long time and he found he couldn't quite navigate himself through the castle the same way he used to.

Down the left he saw a maid with a long fall of brilliantly blond hair and was about to call out to her, but she disappeared down the corridor. "Hmm..." He loved the castle, but his sense of direction was generally poor, and at this moment he rather resented the general decor. On the corridor to the right he noticed a large blue vase, decorated with a scene of herons on water and convinced himself he had passed it earlier on. Deciding that moving anywhere was better than just standing there, he proceeded down the long corridor, hoping it would lead him back to the grand staircase. Instead he turned the corner was presented with another corridor. However, this one had an end in sight, leading onto a modest sized balcony. Syaoran could see the darkening red sky and the city beyond. '_Ok, definitely the wrong way'._ But instead of turning around, he found himself eager to see the view, and perhaps get a bearing of where he was by observing what part of the gardens he could see below.

On approaching the balcony he looked out to see a sea of trees below him, Sakura trees. It was the 'Garden of hundred cherry blossom trees'. Syaoran smiled. The garden was King Fujitaka's wedding gift to Queen Nadeshiko. '_I'm in the western wing of the castle'._ He frowned. '_Why can't I remember ever coming to this wing?'_ He stopped dead. "The West wing..." he breathed, quickly looking over to the left he saw the very thing he hoped he would not; his own balcony.

A spring breeze swept through the room. Feeling cold and a little exposed in only her undergarments, she walked over to her chair and slipped her silk gown over her shoulders, trying it loosely around her waist. Sitting down at the dresser, she was deciding on earrings when she felt something tickle her feet.

"Ah! Oh... Mochi-sama!" She laughed as her dog tried to sit on her feet, a habit it had developed when it was a puppy. Mochi-named so because he refused to eat anything other than sticky rice- was a gift given by a friend of Chii's, Fai D. Fluorite. As well as close friend to Chii he was trained in the temple with Yukito, and was friendly with the former King and his wife. When Sakura was born, he had already moved away to live in Selece, but came to visit and present the royal baby with a gift. Fai claimed Mochi to be '_the most loyal dog in the world'_. However, it seemed to Sakura that all he cared about was getting his next bowl of rice. Nevertheless, she adored the little dog who had been her constant companion. "Come here..." She scooped him up and held him up to the dresser, "Which should I wear? Hmm." She settled Mochi on her lap and began to rummage through her jewellery box. "They'll have to match that pendent..." She said absent-mindedly, "Could you pass it to me please?"

Mochi leaned forward and grabbed the pearl pendant, but instead of passing it to her open hand, he leaped off her lap and ran into the centre of the room. Lifting his back end up high and front paws down low, he barked at her.

"No! Bad Mochi! This is no time for '_catch Mochi-sama'_!" She stood up, but every step she took closer, the dog took a step back. "Mochi. Pendant. Now!" She demanded. For a moment the he looked ashamed... until he suddenly broke out into a run and out the door. "_Mochi_!" Sakura yelled and started to sprint after him, but just as she reached the door, her foot caught the edge of her gown and she tumbled forward with another scream.

Syaoran turned his head quickly at the sound of the first scream. It had come from the door a few feet away to the left; he hadn't even noticed it when he wondered this way. Taking a cautious step forward, he was about to call out to whoever was there, when in a messy rush, someone came flying out of the door, only to trip and fall clumsily face-first onto the floor with a scream. The thud as they hit the floor made Syaoran wince.

"Ahh...hmm!" The moan was feminine... and in pain. Syaoran walked slowly forward.

"Um, excuse me miss, are you alright? Here, take my hand."

Syaoran watched her place both hand either side of her head and push herself up onto her knees, and blushed as he noticed that her attire revealed more female skin than he'd ever seen. The gown hung open and revealed a white..._dress_? It exposed her neck all the way down to the top half of her breasts, which looked well supported by the firmer lace decorated bodice. The bottom of the dress was plain and revealed half her thighs. Shameful of how long his eyes had lingered, he quickly snapped his head upward to face the ceiling. '_You__. Are. Disgusting.'_he thought, repulsed with himself. But as he stared at the ceiling, he thought about the tuft of shiny auburn hair that had hidden her face. A shade of brown he'd only ever seen on one girl...

Sakura pushed herself up and rubbed her forehead, "Ouch..." Looking up she could see the hand being offered, "Oh, yes thank you."

It was in the moment that she finished that sentence, when she felt her fingers touch his, that time slowed down. Sakura realized with blinding horror that the voice belonged to a man. A _man_ was in the _female only_ wing of the castle._ 'A stranger! I'm in my underwear!'_ She felt him grasp her hand and pull her body up.

As she straightened up, she began to pull her hand away, deciding which would be more appropriate to do first, scream, cover up or slap him. However, he began to lower his face and a gasp escaped Sakura's lips. The hand recovered hers again and held it tight.

A strong jaw line, well defined and smooth, gave way to a slim and pleasing mouth; he had lost all boyish roundness. His hair was longer than she remembered; falling about his eyes, but the warm brown colour still caught the sunlight the same way. The eyes were unchanged, expressive chocolate eyes that stared at her now the way they'd always done, kind and sparkling. He'd always been taller than the boys his age, and as she stood close to him, she had to tilt her own head up to make eye contact. Sakura was speechless.

Syaoran Li had grown into the most handsome young man she had ever laid eyes on.

**I'm too anxious about this chapter to say anything (Argh!) Let me know what you think! I should warn you that I'm made to cry quite easily, but despite this fact I accept flames. Please review!**

**11:45pm... bedtime. Good night x**


	3. III: His Decision

I can only say sorry… it's been a hectic year and the first year of medical school doesn't really leave me much time to do lots of story writing… it's been soooo long since I last saw an anime or read any manga too :'( . But now summer's here! Hurrahh! So, I don't expect anyone to read this since it's been so long now, but I thought I'd carry the story on since the reviews I got were so lovely =) If you are reading this right now you just have to know… I really like you =) Thank you and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: None of these delightful characters are mine… :'(

**Chapter 3: His Decision**

"Syaoran-kun?" She breathed with disbelief.

"Sa…Sakura-hime?" Syaoran's eyes were wide. Sakura of Clow was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. Her large expressive emerald eyes were as breath-taking as he had remembered, shining through the stands of auburn hair. There was a lovely blush across her cheeks and her lips were rosy and slightly parted from when he heard her sweet voice say his name. She had grown into a woman, a beautiful woman.

Forgetting everything, he lifted his hand to her cheek. Her eyes closed and she pressed her face closer to his hand, bringing her own hand up to encompass his. "Sakura- hime, I'm home." Her eyes opened and she smiled a brilliant smile for him,

"Welcome home, Syaoran." She leapt forward and embraced him. Stunned, Syaoran stood there deeply embarrassed, not only at the hug but realising the intimate moment they'd just shared. As she held onto him, he felt those feelings melt away and just as he was about to wrap his arms around her; there was a deafening scream.

"Guards! Intruder! Intruder in the West Wing!" The young couple looked to the right and saw a maid; surrounded by towels strewn on the floor and a hand held to her mouth, "The princess! He has the Princess!" She turned and ran away still screaming.

"Uh oh…" Skaura looked up at Syaoran and suddenly realised the proximity, blushing the both jumped away from each other, "What are we going to do?! You have to hide!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him into her room."

"No princess this is wrong! I'll just explain-"

"The Guards will cut you down before you get to explain! Why did you wander into here, you know the rules!" Still holding his hand she dragged him, rather forcefully he noted, across the room towards the wardrobes.

"I got lost." He said innocently as she shoved him into a jungle of dressed, "Ouch! Somebody got tough." He grinned at her as she held both doors and tried to keep up _her version_ of a stern expression,

"Hey, I was always tough!"

"Sure you were…" he replied teasingly.

"Don't you remember when we would practice with our swords and-"

"-I let you win."

"No you didn't!" Her cheeks were puffed out with anger. '_She hasn't changed' _he thought to himself, smiling.

"Sakura?" The doors suddenly slammed in his face and he was enveloped in darkness. There had been someone at the door, her calm voice sounded so familiar. "What's going on? There are Guards everywhere, apparently there's an intruder, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Chii-chan, it's nothing, just a big misunderstanding, there's no intruder!" She laughed nervously and Syaoran sighed. She always sounded flustered when she lied and everyone knew it. Lady Chii especially.

"I see. So who exactly is it that is hiding in your wardrobe?"

"Eh?! My wardrobe? Ahaa what do you mean? There's nobody…" She trailed off and Syaoran could imagine perfectly the look Chii was giving her. He heard the swishing of material.

_'Crap! She going to find me!' _Several second later the doors flew open.

"Hello Syaoran dear. Welcome home." She stood tall, elegant and beautiful, a warm smile on her face. Syaoran was uncertain as to how old she was. He recalled the days when Queen Nadeshiko was still alive and when he compared her then and now, she had not aged a day. Syaoran had admired and respected Chii all his life as she had dedicated so much time in educating him in his early childhood. She was unconditionally kind. Almost a mother figure in some respects. "Come out of here and let me see the fine man young man I knew you'd become."

Syaoran blushed and stepped out of the cupboard. He gently held her hand and bowed his head respectfully, "It is good to see you Lady Chii. You look as beautiful as ever."

"Oh ho! And you've become a flirtatious! You'd never have said that to me when you were younger!" She laughed playfully and he blushed deeper, "Give me a hug you silly child, I've missed you!" She embraced him, "Oh look Sakura, he's taller than me now!" Syaoran looked over to see Sakura smiling warmly. Chii pulled away from him but held his hands. "Come now, let me take you out of this wing, I think you've caused enough commotion in the whole _one_ hour you've been back. Our Princess needs to put her clothes on too, so we shall leave her." Syaoran blushed and looked away from her quickly. She was still only in her undergarments.

Sakura quickly pulled the gown around her tighter, covering herself up, "_Chii-chan_!" She exclaimed. Chii grabbed Syaoran's hand and smiled teasingly at her, "The ball is in two hours Sakura, you need to hurry and get ready. Remember your brother wishes to see you an hour before the ball."

Chii closed Sakura's bedroom doors and turned to face Syaoran, "Hungry?" She asked with a smile, which he returned.

"Starving." he replied gratefully.

"Come along then, let's go to the kitchens, the cooks will be wanting to see you, they prepared some of your old favourites!" He bent his arm out towards her and smiled,

"Well, it's nice to know you still remember all the etiquette I taught you." Taking his arm, they proceeded down the hall.

Sakura stood in the empty room, smiling to herself. '_That was… so fun!' _She squealed and threw herself onto the bed. Syaroan's arrival had bought about liveliness to the castle that she had not felt in so long. Realising she was rolling around in the newly repaired dress; she stood up and admired Chii's work but found her thoughts wandering back to Syaoran. '_Things can't be like how they used to be … we're grown up. When we were little it was ok to run around and play games, then we wrote letters… Now he may become my Knight and I'll be making my debut. What's going to happen to us…?'_

**The Foyer**

Syaoran stood outside the door of the Kings office, tugging at his sleeves nervously, he felt self-conscious in the new clothes Lady Chii had arranged for him. It was the first time in seven years he'd worn formal attire.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Syaoran turned to see Sakura walking down the stairs. The dress chii had made for her was a beautiful figure hugging chiffon, that flowed out at the bottom. The bodice was covered in a large lily crossed with gold circular charms and her arms were draped in a sheer translucent material that flowed around her in a ghost-like fashion.

"Hey you!" she called out playfully with a smile

"Sakura-hime, you look lovely."

"Thank you, you look very handsome and uncomfortable." She laughed as he blushed. He walked over to the steps and offered his hand knowing what she would do next. Using her free hand she stopped three steps from the bottom, picked up the delicate material revealing ribboned heels, and jumped, landing unsteadily.

"Woah carefull!" He chuckled, "Does Lady Chii still scold you every time you do that?"

"Of course!" She smiled back, "We both look so grown up now, it's strange isn't it?" She looked up at him, her eyes soft. "We have lots to catch up with; I want to hear all your stories!"

Syaoran laughed, "You know all my stories, I wrote to you about everything." He walked her over towards the middle of the foyer and stopped beneath the chandelier.

"It's not the same! I want to hear it from your mouth in your words; I'm tired of reading! I want lively conversations with you that last all night!" Syaoran laughed at her enthusiasm,

"You'd fall asleep and start snoring an hour into it!" She gasped,

"Harsh Syaoran! Harsh! And I don't snore! My breathing is just… laboured when I lie on my back!" She tried to poke him in the side, but he dogged,

"Ok I'm sorry," Chuckling he bowed in apology, "Now I'd love to escort you to the hall, but I'm afraid your brother wishes to see me."

"Oh it's fine, I'm coming with you." Syaoran straightened up and saw a strange look on her face, "In fact there's something I wish to discuss with you before we go in. Syaoran," She took a step closer to him, "It would appear that-"

"Oh! I thought I heard voices!" The couple turned to see Yukito's face peering around the large door of the office. "Come in, come in!"

**Touya's Office**

Touya sat behind his desk, sealing a letter as Yukito ushered Sakura and Syaoran into the room. Kurogane was sat quietly by the fire. Touya stretched out his hand, holding the letter towards Chii, "Lady Chii, can I give you this letter to send to him please."

"Do I need to? I'm going up there myself, I could just tell him."

"An formal invitation is the _proper_ way." He replied, mocking those years of etiquette she had drummed into him

"Oh your highness, Fai saw you in diapers, you'll always be that chubby little child to him, no need to be so formal." Touya's eye twitched as he tried to stay composed.

"You're inviting Fai-sama to the castle?" Touya turned to see a large smile on Sakura's face as she sat down at the desk in front of him.

"Hey monster, you actually look nice."

"And you could have made an effort." She replied sweetly with a smile.

Rolling his eyes, Touya turned his head to see Syaoran standing back a polite distance. "Come Syaoran, sit down. I have something I'd like to speak to you about. It's a matter of urgency." He pointed to the empty seat next to Sakura and settled back in his chair as Syaoran bowed, stepped forward and sat across from him. Sakura had her head down and was focusing greatly on the detail in her dress. "As you know, it's Sakura's, and of course your, birthday soon. You also know that as a member of the royal family she will come of age to make her debut in court, and will start attending to affairs of the state." Syaoran nodded, unsure as to where this was going. "Now, within the walls of the palace, she's been safe and well cared for, but outside these walls, it's a bit trickier. Now you know as a member of the royal family it is tradition that she has someone who will take guard of her security and safety."

Syaoran blinked, knowing exactly where this was going now, but refusing to believe it.

"And as it turns out, it seems that you are the most suitable candidate for the job." Touya learned forward, resting his elbows on the table and folding his hands. "Syaoran Li, Sakura of Clow has nominated you to be her Knight. I, King Touya of Clow have seconded the nomination. Do you accept?"

Syaoran was stunned. "I...um…" His throat was dry. Syaoran had thought many times about the possibility of himself becoming Sakura's Knight, but they had always been fantasies as it had always made more sense for Lady Chii to become bound to her. "W-why not Lady Chii… she's more experienced, she knows Sakura-hime and-"

"Syaoran, I can't…" Lady Chii pulled up her sleeve to reveal the black cresent moon, identical to Kurogane's, "This is for Queen Nadeshiko, and even though she has passed, I still feel bound to her. You are only a Knight for one." She smiled.

"A Knight for one." Kurogane repeated in agreement, "It's truly an honour, Syaoran."

Syaoran turned to face Sakura, who was now staring at him; her lips pursed anxiously, " Syaoran… you don't have to say right now. Take some time to think about it."

"Are you sure?" He asked her seriously, "Are you sure you want me?" He watched a blush spread across her cheeks and felt his own face heat up, "As-as your Knight?" He added quickly.

"I…. only if you want to." She replied quietly.

Touya stood up and walked over to Syaoran, "You've been trained by the best. Kurogane's told me of your abilities, Yukito knows you have a quick mind. Lady Chii practically raised you, and Sakura… well she trusts you. You _seem_ the perfect candidate to go through the trials-" Syaoran knew the King did not like him very much, although he greatly respected and admired Touya since he had been a child. It seemed crazy that the King had agreed with the nomination.

"Oni-chan!" Sakura scolded, "Don't pressure him! It's so much to ask of him…." She trailed off quietly.

"We are running out of time Sakura, if this is going to happen I need to start making arrangements tonight. You will ne of age soon and-. "

"But you're pushing him-"

"I need to," Touya pressed calmly, "If he refuses we'll have to look for someone-"

"I accept." Syaoran spoke up and suddenly felt the whole room turn to him. Touya walked around the table and towered over Syaoran, his eyes serious.

"You accept? You know what this process entails?"

"I do you're highness," Pushing the chair back, Syaoran stood up and inclined his head in respect, "and I accept the nomination."

**Please review! =) **


	4. IV: The Right Decision

**Chapter 4: The Right Decision**

**So its been a super long time! I apologise! But life has a way of just carrying us away with it! So again, my apologies, hope you enjoy this… I'm not too pleased about it, but I just really feel the need to post a chapter up now, you lovely people have been waiting far too long! Please read, enjoy and review! ^_^**

Syaoran could feel a single bead of sweat crawl down his temple. There was such a bright light shining on the stage and he wanted nothing but to run out of the doors and into the night. Up until this moment the night had been amazing. Upon being lead into the hall by Sakura and being met by a roar of "_Welcome Home Syaoran_" and cheers, he had spent the night reuniting with all his old friends, the guys thumping him in the shoulders and shaking his hand. The girls had been a bit stranger, shyly giggling and blushing as they stumbled over their words of welcome. Although he was generally inexperienced around girls other than Sakura and Tomoyo, he couldn't help but notice that they seemed to whisper and side-glance a lot. At first he didn't think much of it, but when one girl he passed did not manage to control her voice well enough as she whispered said to her friend, "_He's just so handsome, I'd lie down for him any day_!" He blushed furiously and proceeded to find the least female populated area of the hall.

But now, here he was on stage with the King who was seconds away from announcing to the entire Kingdom that Syaoran had agreed to attempt to become a Royal Knight. The situation suddenly felt so real. '_Is this right_?' he thought to himself, his pulse racing and his palms sweaty. He could hear Touya speaking-something about the importance of duty. '_I haven't thought this through… I haven't had a chance. This isn't right! I'm not the right person! This is going to change my life… it's going to change us.'_

So many thoughts were running through his mind. Casting his eyes down, he wondered how this had all happened, and so fast too. Barely home a day and here he was on stage ready to be put firmly in the public eye for probably the rest of his life. By becoming Sakura's Knight, his life would never be his own again. He would be in her full time service, till whoever died first. They were best friends, but was this overstepping the mark? Was this going to be too much for their friendship to handle? Then one thought came along and made his blood turn cold,

'_What if I fail her? What if I'm not enough to protect her?'_

Panicked, he looked to the side, searching for Sakura's eyes, maybe he could communicate his thoughts to her with his glance. Maybe with a look he could get her to stop this whole thing. '_She could find someone better..._'

Sakura stood a few feet away from him, facing the audience directly, tall and regal. Beautiful. However he could see her eyes were cast down, concentrating very hard on the floor of the stage. The bright lights splashed the shadow of her eyelashes across her cheeks, and her skin glistened. Her hair caught the light in an angelic way and Syaoran was suddenly very calm.

It took one look at her to cast away all his doubts. Sakura was his best friend and that was all that mattered. If she needed a Knight, and had agreed to him, then that was enough to tell him that this was what he was destined for. She was the daughter of the family that had taken him in, treated and raised him so kindly that he was sure he would never experience generosity as great.

'_This is definitely the right decision.'_

"- for our proud nation. Now, dear friends and distinguished guests, as well as helping the palace celebrate the return of one of Clow's finest young men, I would also like to take this opportunity to make a special announcement." He stretched one hand out, gesturing towards Sakura, "As you all are aware, my sister, her Royal highness the Princess of Clow, will come of age just after the next full moon. Tradition dictates that she be appointed a Knight, and it is my pleasure to announce that the honour of nomination has been given to our very own, Syaoran Li!"

There was a gasp of excitement drowned out by wild applause. Syaoran watched the room erupt into a frenzy. He recalled hearing stories of how the Knight's trials were like a public show and got the people very excited. His stomach turned at the thought of being entertainment. His gaze fell back to Touya who gestured Syaoran to come forward. Syaoran moved closer to the light and blinked hard, a shy smile on his mouth. The crowd were still cheering and lights seemed to blaze even brighter. The scene before him was becoming hazy and Syaoran suddenly felt overwhelmed by the excitement.

A firm hand on his should allowed him to feel the ground. Syaoran turned to see Touya leaning down towards him. He spoke loud enough for just Syaoran to hear, "It will all change from here, I hope you can handle this Syaoran."

"_Please_? We'll just creep past the party goers and upstairs to your room. Really quiet and sneaky, no one will know..." Fai pushed Chii against the wall of the dark corridor and went straight for her neck, kissing her gently and moving a hand down the front of her leg. The perfume she always wore relaxed him and the heat of her skin made him want to melt into her. Chii pushed him away and tried to keep her face stern, resisting the urge to pull him back and let him have his way.

"Can you _please_ just control yourself for a _few_ hours? This is Syaoran's party! She let him move close to her again, knowing he would behave now.

" I'm sorry my love, I just missed you so much. I can't remember the last time we were alone and I got to hold you like this." Stroking her hair back behind her ear he gazed at the woman he loved. It had been months since he had seen her. "Remind me please, why do we ever part?"

Chii stared back at him, her eyes softer now and her hands snaked around his neck, pulling him close. "We both have duties. And we have a love that cannot be hurt by distance or time." He smiled at her reply, she always knew what to say to him. Leaning down and touching is nose to hers he grinned cheekily at her.

"Just tell me you missed me and that you will have me later." She matched his expression

"I know that you missed me and if you're lucky, I'll let you sleep on the floor of my room." She turned around and straightened her hair and dress. "Now, let me get back to my ward please."

Fai chuckled and kissed her shoulder before stepping to her left and holding his arm out for her. "Let's go make an entrance. I've got to say, I've really missed everyone, and I cannot _wait_ to see Kuro-sama!"

**The Great Hall**

Syaoran turned to see what the commotion was about as he heard Sakura squeal,

"Fai-sama!" She bound towards him through the crowds and leaped into his arms, "I'm so happy you're here! We missed you so much! How can you bring yourself to eve leave Chii-chan? She misses you so much!" Fai held her tightly, lifting her off the floor and spinning her a little. His gaze met Chii's and he could feel her confirm Sakura's words. Smiling at her, he turned his attention back to the princess.

"I missed you too, Sakura-chan." He put her down but held onto one hands, twirling her round and round as she giggled, "You get more and more beautiful." Sakura blushed and hugged him once more.

"I really am glad you're here, the castle is starting to feel so full again!"

"Well we have good reason too. Ah!" He looked behind her, "Here's the man of the hour!" Sakura made way for Syaoran who was happily walking towards them. "Syaoran-kun! Welcome Home!" The two embraced. "It's been almost a year since I last saw you, you look well. Kuro-chan took good care of you."

"Thank you Fai-sama, it's good to see you too. And yes, he did. He's probably around here somewhere."

"I'm sure we'll run into each other at some point. But first-" He bowed to the young pair, "Allow me to say congratulations upon being nominated to be the Knight of Clow. It's an honourable and noble tradition to be selected for. I don't think Touya-kun could have picked a better candidate." He lifted his head to wink at Sakura. She blushed furiously. "Oh and speaking of the young King, I must go greet him."

Fai straightened up, turned his whole body towards Chii and held his arm out. She took a step towards him with a small smile and a flicker of a gaze that connected their eyes for a second. Her arm linked with his and Sakura couldn't help but swoon a little at how their love, so understated and subtle, touched her so deeply. "I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to catch up tomorrow, but for now, enjoy your evening you two." They gracefully disappeared into the crowd.

Syaoran turned his attention back towards Sakura who was still smiling after them, "Happy to see him?" He asked breaking her focus.

"Ah! Yeah…!" Sakura looked at him and he could see how truly happy she was, "I just feel like all the people I care about are coming back to me." She jumped towards him, suddenly very excited, "I forgot to tell you! Tomoyo-Chan is coming tomorrow! I haven't even told Kurogane-sama! She wants to surprise him!"

Syaoran's face lit up, "Tomoyo-Chan? That's great! She didn't tell me in any of the letters that she'd be coming too."

"Ohh…!" The princess suddenly looked very dismayed, " Oh no... I didn't tell you because I wasn't supposed to! She wanted to surprise you too! Syaoran, _please_ pretend to be surprised when you see her!" She grabbed his hands pleadingly and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Sakura-hime!" He paused for laughter and shook his head, "You really haven't changed! You could never keep a secret!"

"Ah stop teasing me and let's go find some people to dance with! I want to waltz the night away!" She twirled on the spot, her hair flowing and her jewellery catching the light. She was radiating happiness and he could not resist her request, despite his fear of dancing in public.

"Alright then, Sakura-hime." He held his hand out and they began to walk back towards the large crowd of people.

"Why the '_hime_' thing again Syaoran?" She asked with a slight pout, "I keep telling you I-"

"Ah..! Because Hime, we're in public." He spoke loud enough for just her to hear.

"Oh… I see." She laughed, suddenly remembered that they were in public and there she was, throwing all formality away. "I'm just terrible, aren't I?" She whispered with a giggle.

"The worst, _Hime_." He grinned back, " Come on, let's get you dancing."

"I was wondering when you'd show up" Kurogane was leaning up against a pillar, sipping his drink when he could feel someone blowing into his ear, "And stop that before I hurt you."

"_Waaaah_! _Kuro-pon_, we haven't seen each other in so long and you treat me so _cold_." Fai poked him in the shoulder, and went around to the other side of the pillar. Imitating Kurogane's stance, Fai too observed the crowd. He could see Syaoran talking happily with some friends. "You really did a great job with Syaoran-kun. He's strong… I can feel it. You proud?" Fai asked light heartedly, peering around the marble to see Kurogane's face.

" Yeah… he's a good kid. I think he can do this."

"Who's idea was it to nominate him?"

" It was joint thing I think, myself and Yukito." Kurogane sipped his drink, his gaze still on the crowd.

"Do you think it's wise?" Fai's voice became more serious, and Kurogane turned to meet his gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"It's Syaoran and Sakura…"

"I don't know anything about that sort of thing. All I know is he would do whatever it took to keep that girl safe. That's the only thing that matters. That's all he needs to be a good Knight. Everything else is just-"

"Collateral damage?"

"Their business."

"You haven't thought at all about how this might change them."

"I can't think about it that way. I'm a warrior and I've taught Syaoran those ways. He's fit for the job, he's trusted by the King and Princess herself and that's as far as I need to look into it. And remember idiot, _they_ agreed to. So whatever drama you're envisioning, just stop. They made up their minds."

Fai rested his head on the marble, pondering Kurogane's words. "I guess you're right." Standing up straight, he walked over to Kurogane, "You look well Kuro-chan, it's good to see you."

Kurogane nodded his head, "And you. Now get back to Lady Chii, I think she's spent enough time apart from you."

"Yes yes!" About to walk away, Fai turned back pinched Kurogane's cheek, "Let's continue this catch up at breakfast tomorrow, Kuuuro-tan!"

"Bastard! Get off me!" Kurogane made a swipe for him, but Fai jumped back.

"Later!" He called as he disappeared into the crowd, leaving Kurogane cursing after him.

Sakura swayed slightly in her seat. It was now the early hours of morning and party was still going. However, she found she couldn't quite keep up with dancing anymore and so had located a comfortable seat in which to observe the merriment. Chii and Fai had retired long ago, and she blushed as she thought what they might be up to.

Sakura had never been very knowledgeable about the intimacies between a man and woman, as it wasn't something that was openly discussed. However recently, her friends began to get hold of romance novels written by various authors across the neighbouring Kingdoms. They would huddle together discretely in Sakura's room and read the tales of dashing heroes and the beautiful women they shared their beds with. The books ranged from the beautifully worded to the blunt and vulgar, and it was the most excitement the young women had. Sakura found she blushed and growing red with embarrassment as her friend whispered the passages, but also found that she could not stop herself from listening. If anything, she always wanted to hear more. Conscious of how red she was going in public, she dropped her head and stared at her lap as she recalled the tale of Yoshiro, whose betrothed was kidnapped by a Lord and forced into marriage. Three years passed before their reunion. Disguised as a servant, he snuck into the Lord's private quarters where he came face to face with his long lost lover and they proceeded to make passionate love, a scene that was allocated eleven pages of detailed description in the book. Sakura could not stop herself wondering if the level of passion described was what Chii and Fai were experiencing right now, as they too were parted lovers reunited after so long.

'_How embarrassing! Stop it Sakura_!' Mentally berating herself for thinking about such an inappropriate topic, she slapped both her cheeks a few times. She heard a voice call out to her and snapped her head up to see Syaoran bending down and looking amused.

"Abusing yourself Hime? Have you been drink- huh?" He suddenly leaned in closer, "Why are you so red? Are you feeling feverish?"

She shot out of her seat and moved away from him, as though if he got to close, he would be able to tell what she had been thinking about.

"No! It's nothing… ah.. actually, I think it's time I went to sleep."

"Oh well let me escort you up." Syaoran straightened up and put his drink down.

"No, that's not necessary. It's your party you should stay."

"If I'm honest hime, it's been an amazing evening, but I'm so tired. I haven't rested since I came back to Clow, and at the moment there's nothing more I want than to take these clothes off and throw myself onto my bed."

Sakura felt her face go red at the mention of beds, still embarrassed about her pondering before. Shaking the thoughts away, she began to walk towards the door, "Ok then, let's go to bed." As soon as the words left her lips she cringed internally. '_Why would you say that?' _She looked at Syaoran in horror, but he hadn't seemed to have noticed as he was grabbing his jacket and then turned towards her, smiling. '_Oh thank heavens! He didn't hear me!'_

_ "_After you Sakura-hime." As he followed her out of the hall and walked behind her up the stairs, despite his best and immense efforts, he couldn't stop thinking about what she had just said, and could not prevent himself from imagining what it would be like to fall asleep together in bed with Sakura.

**Please Review! :D**


	5. V: Intimate

**Sorry this is so late everyone. Hope you enjoy. And please review!**

**Chapter 4: Intimate**

"So I'm guessing this is allowed now? Me being in this wing I mean." Syaoran asked as they walked together down the corridors of the West Wing.

"Yes I suppose so. You'd be a pretty useless Knight if you couldn't even get to the rooms that I use." She laughed. Syaoran noticed that she seemed to have calmed down during their trek towards her room. She had been so flustered in the Hall.

They continued on in silence, listening to the morning calls of the birds. Eventually, they turned the corner and reached her bedroom. Syaoran blushed as he remembered what had happened earlier. Moving ahead of her, he pulled open the doors and stood to one side to allow her to pass. She smiled a wordless thank you at him and walked past, but her hand caught the doorway and she twirled around suddenly to face him.

"Syaoran, before you leave, I just wanted to ask you something."

"Of course."

"Why did you agree to become my Knight?"

Syaoran paused and thought about the moment of panic he'd had on stage. He recollected the emotions he'd felt as he had looked at her and decided once and for all that this was the right decision.

"Your parents."

"My _parents_?"

"They spared me the life of an orphan, and gave me the life of a prince." He smiled at her, "You are the daughter of the man and woman who gave me a life I had no right to expect. In return for that, I will gladly give my life to you."

Sakura leaned against the door frame, suddenly overcome with emotion. Syaoran truly loved her parents. And he would do anything for her because she was loved by the people he was so grateful to, and part of the life they had blessed him with. "_How honourable_..._They would be so proud." _She thought to herself.

Realising the silence had extended beyond a comfortable length, she tried to lighten the mood, "You know it's almost like they planned this!" She chuckled, her eyes bright with the tears the earlier emotion had brought on.

"What do you mean?" He smiled back, his head tilting slightly as he asked.

"Well, they practically raised us together, we're best friends, and you were taught all the-" She waved her hand pathetically in an attempt to imitate sword fighting, "-_manly things_." He laughed at her wobbling hand. "You never know, they could have been planning this from when we were little."

"Hmm… maybe they did." He mused, "Would it bother you if they had?" He watched her slump further against the door frame and puff her cheeks out in thought. He couldn't help but smile at how…_cute_ she looked. She was so comfortable with him. It was as though no time had passed. He knew he wasn't as comfortable yet with her, but he knew he could be that way with her again in time… perhaps.

"No, I don't think so. They loved you Syaoran." She turned to face him, "It was never their priority to raise you as my Knight. The fact that you are is just a bonus for them I guess." She smiled and her eyes flicked upwards, acknowledging that her parents were, in her belief, watching over them. "A happy coincidence."

Syaoran smiled, "_Happy_? So you're glad I'm your Knight?" He teased playfully.

"Of course! I'm really happy." The seriousness of her reply took Syaoran by surprise a little and he felt himself blush. "I know things might be a little weird at first… because of our history. You're going to be a very big part of my everyday life now. You'll be like an extra tall very Syaoran-ey limb!" She teased back and he couldn't help but smile. "I suppose even when I get married, the man will be marrying you as well as me!" She laughed as Syaoran pulled face. "But you know what… I think it's our friendship that's going to make this work. If there's going to be someone in my life that has to know the most intimate details, then it may as well be someone who's already in it." She internally recoiled and regretted her use of the word "_intimate_", but did not let it show in her smile. '_Why do I keep saying such inappropriate things?'_

Syaroan looked thoughtful, "Hmm… I guess so."

They both stared at each other, identically shy smiles, both acknowledging the new situation and appreciating the depth of the change in their relationship. Syaroan's gaze drifted behind her and locked onto the clock. It was almost dawn. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew she was a monster when she hadn't slept enough. He grinned; looking around quickly to make sure no one was around to hear him,

"Sa-ku-ra!" He spoke the name deliberate and childishly and grabbed hold of her hand as she giggled, "_Please_, go to bed now," Leaning down, he kissed her hand and stood back upright, still holding on, "It's been a wonderful night, thank you for the Welcome back party, Chii told me you were instrumental in planning it." He saw her glow with happiness, "I really had a good time, and I'm so glad to be home."

"I'm so glad you enjoyed yourself." She squeezed his hand and then let go. She watched him walk backwards a few steps, "Good night Syaoran."

"Good night, Sakura."

Closing the door, Sakura walked straight over to her vanity and began removing her clothes and jewellery, loving nothing more than the feeling of the weight of a long day being lifted off her. Slipping on her silk chemise, she wrapped a large blanket around herself and walked over to the balcony, deciding she may as well watch the sunrise before retiring to bed. She sat down and crossed her legs on a chair and waited to see the sun. The evening's memories were all floating fresh in her mind, causing a sleepy smile to form on her face.

_'Everyone was so happy to see Syaoran-kun. It was so fun! I can't wait for Tomoyo to get here tomorrow! I wonder will she be alone or bring an entourage? Amaterasu-sama will look as beautiful as ever I'm sure!_ _ Her handmaidens tell the best stories. Tomoyo must be so excited to see Kurogane. I hope they marry one day… even if he's my brother's Knight they can still-'_

Sakura's train of thought stopped abruptly as realisation dawned upon her.

How could Syaoran ever marry? Now that he would become her Knight, how would he ever get the chance to meet anyone, fall in love and marry? His service would be entirely devoted to her. Kurogane and Tomoyo had known each other since childhood, and their love had grown during their youth. Even though he was in the service of his King full time, Kurogane had found love. It was possible they could marry, and the knowing the kind of people that they were, Sakura knew they could make it work despite the distance.

When would Syaoran ever find the time to meet someone and get to know them? How would he ever attain happiness when he would forever be bound to her by duty? Worse still, what if he did meet someone and the strain of his duties as a Knight ruined his relationship?

_'No! No…. it's not fair…!'_

She was nearing a state of panic. The guilt was already beginning to settle heavily onto her chest, crushing her.

As Princess of Clow, she would surely be married to a Prince of some neighbouring Kingdom, although she tried not to think to much about that. She would be married, have kids and hopefully attain happiness. For Syaoran on the other hand, the chances seemed slim. He was her best friend, and to think that he might never know the joy of love and a family of his own hurt her deeply. And it was all because she hadn't considered his nomination carefully enough. How could she have overlooked this?

_'Selfish. So… so selfish.'_ Tucking her head into her folded arms, she breathed in deeply, trying to calm herself. '_There's only one thing for it… I need to speak to Onii-chan. I can't put him through this… there's no other way… unless.' _Sakura's eyes peered out above her arms as she watched the sky brighten with the new day. Her thoughts wandered and her eyes grew heavy.

**...**

Syaoran dried himself with towel, wrapped it around his waist and sat down on his bed. Stifling a yawn, he looked over at the clock which read half an hour till mid–day. He had only slept for four hours, but found he hadn't quite readjusted to living in such luxury so sleep was allusive. He could fit several more people in the bed it was so large, the pillows puffy and the sheets silky. Far from the little room and single bed he's kept during his training years.

He walked over to the cupboard knowing it would be fully stocked with an array of clothes to his exact measurements; he opened the doors and silently admired the efficiency of the castle staff. Remembering that Tomoyo was planning to surprise him today, he reached for a simple blue and white kimono and laid it out on the bed. A happy feeling spread through him as he anticipated being reunited with Tomoyo.

The Princess was younger sister to the Empress of Japan, Amaterasu, and was a dream seer, the only known one in the surrounding Kingdoms. She had visited Kurogane often during the years that Syaoran was training and it had been wonderful to see her and spend time with a friend his own age. Syaoran felt a deep level of trust in the young princess, in many ways she was the leader and he and Sakura often relied on her opinions and views. Kurogane was also putty in her hands. Syaoran laughed to himself. Tomoyo was the one person who could make Kurogane blush, and she loved to do it. Being quite an affectionate person, she loved to shower him with kisses and hugs. He'd try to act unreceptive in public, but Syaoran knew that there was no one Kurogane cared more for in the world.

Wandering over to the mirror, he ran his hands furiously through his hair to remove the excess water. It was slightly too long now. He made a mental note to have it cut. As he walked back over to the bed he heard a loud squeal. Realising the sound was coming from the balcony he ran outside to see Sakura stood by the rails. She was red faced and wide eyed, gripping the edge of the rails hard.

"Sakura! What's wrong! Are you ok? I'm coming over now!"

"No!" Sayraon was startled; she'd practically screamed at him. Confused, but still worried, he called across again,

"Sakura, why are you screaming? Tell me what's wrong?"

"It's nothing!" She called back, quieter this time, but still panicky. "It was… just a bug! I was standing here and it was on my arm! It's nothing."

_'Well, that's clearly a lie_.' "Sakura-hime, are you sure? I'm going to come over."

"Syaoran please! I'm fine!" She was laughing now, but completely red faced. "Look I need to get washed and dressed; I'll be down in an hour. I'm fine I promise."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you worry too much! You're not my Knight yet Syaoran, stop taking this so seriously." Her voice was teasing and calmer. Syaoran relented.

"Fine. But I'll come check on you in an hour ok?" Before she could protest, he walked away.

Sakura waited until she saw his balcony door close before running back to her bed and throwing herself face down into the pillows.

_'Oh… my… Gods! What's wrong with me!'_ Rolling over and taking the pillow with her, Sakura tried to calm down a collect her thoughts. '_Look, it was just a dream. You were thinking about lots of stuff. Lots of bad stuff. Your imagination took it all and spat out something crazy because you think of stupid things. Stupid grown up things that you have no reason to be thinking about. Oh no...!'_ Fragmented images of last night's dreams were coming back to her. Syaoran's smile. His hands. A touch on her cheek. Skin. _Far too much skin_! Their breathing heavy. The soft sheets underneath them. '_Stop it!' _She thought furiously_._ But couldn't. His hands running through her hair. Her nails grazing across his back. So much movement. It had been so…_realistic_.

_'How could you!'_ She felt tears spring from her eyes, roll down her cheeks and seep into her tousled hair. '_How could you think such lewd thoughts about him? Lewd? Were they so lewd? Wait, what am I saying of course they were! It's Syaoran. Your friend! Shame on you!' _Fully weeping, she curled up into a ball and hugged her pillow. Feeling something crawling up her back and onto her side she turned her head and saw Mochi.

"Oh, Mochi-sama. I'm such a bad person." She pulled him into her arms and lay him beside her. "I'm such a crude and vile girl." Mochi turned his head sympathetically and licked her tear stained cheek. "I don't know why I'm crying so much. The dream was just so…" _Good_? Sakura felt her stomach flip. Who was this voice in her mind saying these things! '_Shut up!'_

_'Syaoran returning home has just stirred up so many emotions. That's right. Everyone's coming back, it's just a lot of feelings all coming up at once. I was being silly and thinking of Fai and Chii's relationship, and Syaoran's love life and my mind just got carried away. Now compose yourself and get ready!'_

Syaoran took the stairs 2 at a time. He'd given her ten extra minutes_. What is it with girls...?_ Following the corridors down, he turned his thoughts to this morning's events.

_'Why was she acting so weird? I know she was lying about the bug. Why would she lie? Gods she's so bad at it!'_ He shook his head and laughed, recalling several times in their childhood when her inability to lie had always resulting in a telling off from Chii. Syaoran sighed deeply as he approached her door. '_I thought Sakura was the one girl I could understand. Kurognae's right... They really are a different species...'_

Sakura checked herself in the mirror and readjusted the material around her bust. _Gods it sucks to be a girl! Why do I have to carry these around everywhere!_ She glared at her breasts. They had grown suddenly from being practically non-existent to annoyingly-very-much-there in a matter of months. Several of her favourite dresses had to be altered and she now had to wear a corset over her camisole. Such a pain! Chii had complemented her changing figure, saying that she was now much more shapely and womanly, and whilst she did feel more feminine, Sakura did not appreciate how much they now ached during her monthly periods. There was a knock at the door. Sakura flushed. Quickly checking herself over in the mirror, she ran over to the door. "Who is it?" _'Why is your voice so shaky?'_ He must have noticed as he reply sounded slightly amused,

"It's Syaoran, hime. Are you decent?"

_'As a person? No, not at all_.' "Yes!" she swung the door open. "I'm ready." She put a hand on her hip and leaned against the door frame, trying to compose herself and seem normal. "_Jeez_ you're so pushy Syaoran. You know you didn't have to come fetch me."

Syaoran blushed, "Ahh! Sorry. I was just a bit worried. You didn't seem right this morning. Sorry. I know I'm not your Knight yet. You must be feeling suffocated. I'll go on ahead-" Sakura grabbed his arm. "Syaoran, I'm not suffocated. I'm just teasing you, you've always been overprotective, Knight or not."

Syaoran pursed his lips in thought. "I want to do a really good job of this. Sakura, please tell me when you feel I'm doing too much or too little. I don't want to let you down." he gazed earnestly at her. She sighed. Wrapping her arm around his, she touched her head to his shoulder, and nodded once in agreement.

She felt him relax and gave his arm a little squeeze.

"Come along let's go eat! Tomoyo-Chan will be here soon!"

**...**

"Why are you so late?" Touya's eye twitched with annoyance and Sakura bounded by his side, "They are literally on the doorstep."

Sakura watched the grand carriage roll up towards the staircase the main household had assembled at the foot of. "I'm here aren't I? Ah I'm so excited to see them all! I haven't seen the Empress in so long! I bet she's even more beautiful than ever."

Touya smiled fondly at her. She was bouncing on her heels, bright eyed and excited, "Yes, I'm sure she is." He could tell that Sakura had felt so lonely at times in the palace. He was happy that she was brighter these days. He himself anticipated having so many friends around.

Touya scanned the audience. The heads of each wing and their main staff were all assembled, their uniforms immaculate. The butlers were ready to collect the luggage, and the stable boys ready to assist the carriage away safely. The King himself was at the front, Sakura to his right, and Lady Chii and Syaoran beside her. Looking to the left, Kurogane stood tall and composed; Touya couldn't help but smile to himself. '_He must be so excited to see her. There's nothing like a loved one returning to you.'_

"Is there something funny, your highness?" Kurogane's voice was clipped and he continued to stare ahead. Touya was amused. Kurogane was so defensive about his feelings for Tomoyo.

"Don't be such a stiff Kurogane." Touya said quietly enough for only his Knight to hear. "It's ok to be openly happy to see her. I'm happy _for_ you." He smiled widely at his Knight, "Give her a big smile, she'll appreciate it!"

"I think you can appreciate not being so _open_, your highness." Touya shook his head and smirked, his eyes on the carriage that now pulled up in front of them.

"Touche, Kurogane."

A young man at the front of the carriage, jumped down and with a loud clear voice, "Presenting, her Imperial Highness, Empress Amaterasu of Japan and her Her Imperial Highness the Crown Princess Tomoyo of Japan." Touya strode over to the carriage door, inclined his head and held out his hand. Sakura saw an elegant hand accept her brothers, and a beautiful figure step out.

The Empress was breath-taking. The first thing Sakura noticed was a sea of material emerge from the carriage. The base of the Kimono was white with snow scenery. The skirts moved as she stood upright to reveal a Sakura tree in full bloom, the branches wrapping around her body on a background of hazy purple that faded from pink and white. Immediately she realised that the Kimono was being worn in her honour. Sakura stared wide eyed. The Empress was truly a sight to behold. A long waterfall of ornately decorated black hair fell around her, contrasting darkly with the lightness of her attire. Her face was exquisite, almost identical to Tomoy's, but whilst Tomoyo's was soft in a near childlike way, her elder sister was very much a woman Her eyes were large and shockingly blue, framed with thick lashes, her lips, ruby red and perfect against alabaster skin. At twenty one, a year younger than her own brother, she has the same mature look about her that Touya had. Sakura assumed it must be something that came along with inheriting Kingdoms so young.

Touya kissed her hand, "Welcome to Clow my Lady. It has been far too long. You look as radiant as ever." Amaterasu smiled dazzlingly,

"Such a charmer! It's good to see you my Lord, and it's good to be back in Clow. Although the journey has left me _famished_!" Touya straightened up and looked at her amused, still holding her hand.

"Well you can rest assured, I'll makes sure you have everything you need to be comfortable."

"I'm sure you will." She replied winking, "Now where's my little sister?" She strode off towards the crowd. Touya was left with his hand held out, grimacing but feeling a warm blush spreading across his face. Another elegant hand took a hold of his,

"Sorry Onii-san, she loves to tease far too much." Touya smiled and helped her out of the carriage. Kissing her hand and then once on the head he lead her toward the stairs. "Tomoyo, you look so beautiful. You're not much of a little sister anymore are you? You look so grown up. Come let's see everyone."

Amaterasu was hugging Sakura as they approached. The young princess was clearly star struck but Amaterasu would not let go. "You are beautiful! So much like your mother! But you have your father's hair. Do you like my Kimono?" She pulled away and winked, " Tomoyo-chan and I wore them specially for you."

"They're beautiful, your highness, I'm so honoured."

"Ohh you're so formal with me." The Empress pouted and Sakura was dazzled by her carefree nature. "Last time I saw you, you used to crawl all over me and stay in my arms and let me play with your hair! When we're out of sight of all these eyes," She looked up towards the household and back again to her conspiratorially, "Don't you be shy." Winking again, she moved on to greet Lady Chii, Fai and Yukito enthusiastically.

"Sakura-chan, do I get a hug?" Tomoyo's voice chimed out clear, and Sakura felt tears spring to her eyes.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Leaping into her arms, the girls embraced tightly, "I've missed you so much! I love your Kimono." Pulling away, she blushed. "I'm so flattered." Tomoyo's white Kimono was embroidered with scattered cherry blossoms.

"Well there's a lot to celebrate. It's not every day my best friends gets a Knight" She giggled, "Oh and look, this is for Syaoran." Turning around, she indicated the hair grip pinning her hair back, a beautiful diamond wolf. "Onii-chan has one too!"

"So pretty!" Sakura looked over to Kurogane, who was stood back observing. "Tomoyo-chan, someone's waiting for you." The two girls blushed, as Tomoyo nodded and walked over towards him.

Kurogane bowed deeply infront of the young princess. She smiled. "Rise Kurogane, let me see your face." He did as she asked, and the two stood and started at each other. "Happy to see me?"

"It's always a pleasure, Tomoyo-Hime." He inclined his head, keeping eye contact as he did.

"An pleasure hmm?" She took a step closer and Kurogane bend down to allow her to speak quietly with him. Kurogane coughed and a faint blush spread across his cheek. Embarrassed, Sakura turned her attention back to the Empress, and gaped at the sight.

"Wow! You are _handsome!_" She was nose to nose with Syaoran, examining him. "You were a very cute when you were younger but I had no idea…" She circled him around, till she was stood in front of him again. "I have a gifts for you, young Knight to be. So let us all go inside." Syaoran stood, like Sakura, star struck. A moment passed before he realised she was expecting him to lead her inside. Hastily he stood beside her and held out his arm. Gracefully, she accepted and he led her inside.

Sakura stood alone on the step as the rest of the party moved indoors.

_'Wow… so many people. So many friends!' _She could not recall the last time she had been so happy.

"Sakura, hurry!" The sound of Chii's voice from the top of the stairs, snapped her out of her happy daze and she bound up the stairs.

**Ok, hope you liked it! This is also the last chapter that's quite innocent and peachy. Expect some naughtiness from our beloved characters. Lots of characters… I need to pay lots of attention to keep up haha.**

**And yes, JackOfTheVoid, I did indeed draw inspiration from Code Geass (another amazing anime). Thank you for the reviews guys, and if you continue to read, please please review because it's my biggest motivator! **


	6. VI Women

Hello! Yes, I understand that it has been a long time. A very very long long time. I'm sorry, it was life (lame excuse I know). Things just get so hectic during my academic year, I never find the time to write… too busy writing about Diabetes and why health inequalities suck. So it's been a lovely change to go back to writing this story. I have to say, it was the recent reviews I'd received that really got me to knuckle down and bring out another chapter… so thank you to you! It's late and I've read through this one, and I really can't be bothered to re-read it again (such bad practice!) and more than anything, I just want to get it out and share it with you lovely people.

And seriously, this story was published like years ago… so if you're and old reader, and still willing to read this after all this time, I am in awe of you. Thank you very much. Please Read, enjoy and review :')

**Chapter 6: Women**

The party moved through vast corridors, led by Touya till they reached an archway that descended to castle library.

The castle Library was a colossal hall that consisted of three balcony levels as well as the marble paved ground floor. Wide marble columns ascended to exquisite ceiling frescos, passing seemingly endless rows of book on gilded shelves. Several frescoed archways either side of the hall lead to various rooms containing artwork collections, ancient to modern records of the Clow's history, legal records, specialised collections of books and rare artefacts. One led to a large meeting room, which was where the party entered. It was a modest and well-lit room with the scent of wood; candles and leather-bound tomes filling the air. Most of the space was taken up by an impressive dark wood table

Touya pulled out a chair at one end of the table for the Empress whilst everyone settled into their seats, before settling in his own chair at the opposite end.

Amaterasu signalled towards a pretty young maid to come forward, "My personal guard Soma will be along tomorrow, I needed her to pick up a few things for me. I wonder if you be so kind as to make preparations for her arrival?"

"They have already been taken care of your highness."

"How efficient, thank you. What is your name?" She beamed at the young maid, who blushed and bowed deeply.

"Ilaria, and it's a pleasure, your grace."

"Ilaria, could you please hold off the tea and refreshments, this will be a brief meeting. Can you make sure the rooms and baths are ready for our guests. Please make any refreshments prepared available in our guests rooms." Touya spoke as he removed his cloak and rolled his sleeves.

"Of course your highness." The young Ilaria moved away from the Empress and bowed in the direction of the King before scurrying away.

Touya looked over to his younger sister's best friend, "Tomoyo-chan, I apologise for this meeting as soon as you have come into the palace, I understand you must be tired. However I will be busy till dinner, and this matter needs to be agreed upon so that we can get the ball rolling."

"It is no problem at all." She smiled graciously.

"You are too sweet little sister. Now, lets begin. My lady?" Touya gestured towards the Empress, prompting her to rise elegantly out of her chair. Everyone paid attention curiously.

"Yes I have an announcement. I understand that what I am about to propose is… a _little_ unorthodox. Usually the person who proposed the nominated Knight takes this responsibility. Nonetheless, it's not prohibited and, as Touya-sama alluded to, time is of the essence. And so," Amaterasu turned to face Syaoran, "I would like to Champion the young Syaoran. I wish to be responsible for his welfare during this endeavour."

A ripple of surprise spread thought the room. Sakura turned her gaze towards Syaoran who was clearly confused. No one spoke. "Well... why are you all just staring? This is a good thing!" Amaterasu clapped her hands together as she exclaimed.

"Your highness, that is very generous." Yukito spoke up.

"What can I say, I'm a giver." She smiled, "King Touya and I have already discussed it and he is happy for me to Champion. Kurogane?" She looked over towards the Knight, "As his trainer, I feel your support is needed."

Without hesitation Kurogane raised his arm to his chest and inclined his head, "You have my full support your grace."

"Wonderful!" Clapping her hands together again, she turned her attention to Syaoran.

"Well, Syaoran-kun, are you happy with this arrangement?" Amaterasu folded her hands beneath her chin and smiled sweetly at him. Blushing deeply and jumping to his feet, he bowed several times and stumbled over his words.

"Y-your highness! I'd- I'd be honoured. Thank you! But-" he was bright red, "May I ask why, your highness?"

"Oh little wolf, because _I _desire it to be so, and so it shall." she spoke the words so pleasantly, yet Syaoran felt there was something behind her words. He simply nodded and bowed again, not willing to ask her for a little more clarity.

"If that is decided, then perhaps we should quickly discuss the nomination ceremony?"

Yukito stood and placed a number of scrolls on the table. "As this would be the first nomination I have presided over, I've been through the scrolls and studied the traditions." Pushing his glasses up his nose, Yukito spread the ancient and faded papers open. "Now, it is traditional to have at least have a nominated Knight at a much earlier age, but as you are the second child, before the age of seventeen is recommended." He spoke to the room, but was looking at Sakura. She nodded her understanding.

"Pardon the interruption, but may I ask why it was left so late for Sakura-chan to be appointed a Knight?" Amaterasu asked, her eyes darting from Yukito to the King. "Or were you just waiting for _this_ one to return?" She giggled, paying no attention to Syaoran's furious blushing.

Touya's eye twitched as he stared at the Empress who was seated directly across from him at the head of the table. "Actually, she had no need for a Knight up until now. Lady Chii, and myself have been more than enough for her protection. However, she will debut into society soon, so now is the right time."

"And Syaoran is the right person, yes?" She pressed, an enigmatically happy smile on her face.

Sakura felt as though her face was on fire. Since her arrival, the Empress had been so favourable towards Syaoran_. 'I wonder why? She seems so happy about all of this. What's going on…'_

"Out of all the candidates considered, he was the most adequate." Touya reply was curt.

"I see... Apologies again dear Yukito, please continue."

"Not at all your majesty," he smiled graciously at her. "Well, as tradition states, the ceremony will be conducted in the temple, by myself, in six days time. It is my recommendation that the tasks are done within the summer if Princess Sakura wishes to be a representative of Clow for the autumn debuts. Therefore I propose that at least the first task is accomplished by the Princess's birthday."

"Forgive me Yukito, but is that is quite soon." Lady Chii spoke up, "We haven't even chosen a trial master."

"Myself and Fai have been on the case," Yukito smiled at her and sat down. "Fai had a feeling you'd be anxious about the organisation and, more specifically, the trials. So he suggested the best." Grinning, he cupped her hands, but looked toward Sakura and Syaoran, " I understand how important these two are to you my dearest, and all of us, so I have been in touch with Yuko-San and she has agreed to travel to Clow and be the Trial Master!" Turning back towards Chii, he smiled more modestly, "I knew you wouldn't be happy with anyone else, so I called in a favour." Fai saw the emotion as she blinked her large blue eyes and felt her hands tighten. He squeezed back an acceptance of her silent gratitude.

"Yuuko San...?" The table's attention turned towards Sakura, "As in, the dimensional witch?"

"The one and only!" Fai stood up and strolled over towards Kurogane, "She's a very good friend and definitely the best person for the job. She's powerful and good natured." Patting Kurogane on the shoulder, he looked over at Syaoran, "Yuuko brought out the best in our Kurogane here with her last set of trials. She is one of the most powerful people in the realm. The trials she designs will be tough. However, if something were to go wrong she would be able to intervene.

Yukito nodded in agreement, "The last thing we want are poorly designed trials. It would endanger the both of you. Yuko is also known to be quite… creative in her trials. So it will be interesting to see how she wishes to test you."

Syaoran felt his heart sink. Kurogane was the youngest ever Knight... he was the greatest swordsman in the land. A legend. If those trials brought out the best in him then they must have been exceptionally tough. He felt his heart sinking. '_I'm not like Kurogane...'_

"So what is the price?" Once again, Sakura's gentle voice caught the attention of the room.

"Price?" Syaoran was confused. He turned to look at her, "There's a price?" She nodded,

"Yes, from everything I've heard about the Dimensional Witch, everything has a price. Something of equal value. So what is it in this case Yukito-san?"

"Actually your highness, this situation is quite different. With this kind of deal you have to look at the big picture. These trials are being carried out effectively to confer, for you, a lifetime of protection. In this case it's in the form of a person. Hence, the price of a lifetime of protection is the life of that person, in this case Syaoran, being bound to you till death. A life-time of dedication is price enough for the tasks being undertaken."

Sakura felt a deep ache in her chest as his words sank in, her throat went dry and she found all she could do was nod and stare at her hands in her lap.

'_A lifetime…'_

"Well… that sounds fair enough to me." Sakura's head snapped up as Syaoran spoke. There was a smile on his face directed at her. She stared back at him incredulously. "So. What exactly do I have to do?"

"Such a mighty spirit!" Amaterasu thumped a fist onto the table, "You, young Syaoran, will be a joy to work with!" Touya rolled his eyes at her boisterous enthusiasm.

"Well I think, for now at least, that's enough discussion. Syaoran and Sakura have both agreed. Syaoran now has a champion; we have a trial master and a deadline for the first task. The nomination ceremony, as Yukito said, will take place in six days. Yukito, walk with me now to the temple. I wish to see what space we have to work with. And tell the Lord Chamberlain to come along too. Lady Chii, as Mistress of the Robes you will at some point organise a meeting with your Ladies-in-waiting and the Master of the household's department please. Invitations need to be sent out, six days isn't really a lot of notice for an event like this, but it's too important for people to miss, so it should be fine. Also a menu needs to be approved for the ball after the ceremony. I need to meet with the Royal treasurer too. Ilaria?"

Amaterasu watched the young maid hurry into the room to the Kings side and bowed. Her silky blonde hair was spilling out of the white cap she wore. The girl had a pretty figure, she could tell, even under the black and white uniform. Her blue eyes, too large for her face, watched the king nervously. She bit her lip and spoke quietly. "Yes, your majesty." Her voice was pleasing and Touya turned to face her, making eye contact. His legendry handsome face broke into a smile.

"Would you please inform the Royal Treasury to prepare those accounts I asked for? I'll be up there in about two hours."

"Yes of course your highness."

"Thank you. We've finished our meeting too, so I wonder if you would please escort all the ladies upstairs. I'm sure the Empress and Tomoyo-Hime want to freshen up and relax this afternoon. See to it that they have everything they need." He stood up and smiled at her once again. "Ladies, Illaria and Lady Chii will see to it that your all made comfortable. Thank you all. Yukito, lets go." The Touya grabbed his cloak and swept out of the room.

Yukito stood up and tidied his scrolls away. "Ladies enjoy your afternoon. Your majesty-" He held Amaterasu's hand and planted a sweet on it, "It really is wonderful to have you here with all of us."

"Why don't you stay and hang out with us. Forget that boring King, he demands your time too much. He needs to learn to _share_ you." Amaterasu pouted playfully. Yukito laughed.

"Yes, he's very demanding isn't he? Unfortunately, duty calls. I expect he'll want to work late into the night after dinner too. Speaking of which, I will steal you for a dance after dinner tonight."

"I can't wait." She smiled sweetly at him, and he swiftly kissed her hand again. Straightening up, he looked over at the two young princesses' and winked, "I'm sure you both will have a good time catching up. Enjoy." The young girls beamed at him. "Gentlemen, I expect I'll see you all at dinner. The males all exchanged nods, and Yukito strode out, a happy look on his face.

Chii was next to stand, prompting Syaoran, Kurogane and Fai to stand also out of etiquette, "Right then Ilaria. lets take these ladies upstairs. Gentlemen." She inclined her head and the other ladies rose and followed Chii out.

The three young men were left standing in silence.

"Soooo… Baths then lunch?" Fai said brightly.

…

The female bathhouse was located in the West wing of the castle. It was a large room, composed of white marble and tall columns that held up a balcony that formed a second storey all around the room. In it's a centre, a large body of heated water in which Sakura, Tomoyo, Amaterasu and Chii were bathing in. Sakura sank deeper into the water and closed her eyes. Amaterasu was having her long raven hair washed by one of the maidens and Chii and Tomoyo were discussing the spring agriculture in Japan. Sakura smiled. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this happy. So surrounded by friends. However, the situation with Syaoran kept interrupting her happy thoughts. She frowned and sank deeper into the water till only her closed eyes were above the water. '_I can't let Syaoran go through with this… He's a man so he may not have even thought about that side of things. Love…marriage and kids… Maybe I should speak with him. He needs to know exactly what he's getting into…"_

"What are you thinking so hard about my sweet?" Amaterasu's voice pulled Sakura out of her thoughts and she sat up.

"Uhh… oh nothing. Just… thinking."

"Anything troubling you?"

"Umm… no"

"My…that wasn't very convincing." Amaterasu stood up; the small towel wrapped around her barely covered all her assets. Sakura wanted to look away, but couldn't help admire how beautiful she was. The curves of her body were similar to the illustrations found in romantic literature. Her white skin appaeraed even more snow like as her hair draped around her like a cloak. She was almost as tall as Touya but not quite. Sakura had always had a secret wish of her brother and Amaterasu falling in love. However, there was a great history of animosity between the two. The Empress agitated the King. She loved to tease him and he never responded to teasing very well. Touya had also never shown an interest in any women. He was always far to busy dealing with affairs of state and spent more time with Yukito and his council than any ladies at court.

Amaterasu thanked the maid for washing her hair, and asked her to have her red dress laid out for dinner. She waded through the water and settled next to Sakura. "Come here, let me wash your hair." She shifted the young girl in front of her, poured a sweet smelling solution onto her hair and began to lather it up gently. Sakura closed her eyes and relaxed.

"Ama-chan… that feels great."

"Aww, '_Ama-chan'_! Now that's more like it." She turned Sakura's head gently and planted a kiss on her cheek. " I swear if you were able to come live with me and Tomoyo I would just be the happiest woman in the world. The three of us could spend every day together!" Sakura giggled.

"Don't you have a country to run?"

"I'm a woman!" She announced proudly, "Men can't multi-task like we can. For them it's the job, food or women, but never all at the same time. They can't handle it," She laughed, and poured water over the auburn hair, rinsing the foam out. "Your brother's a classic example! Don't you long for a sister-in-law Sakura-Chan...?"

"I really would love one. I've begged Onii-chan over the years and he always used to tell me to be quiet and stop talking about things I didn't know about. One time though, he said to me-" Sakura shifted in the water and relaxed into Amaterasu's arms and lowered her voice, trying to imitate her brother, " '_you can't change what the heart wants no matter how complicated it is. But what we do have is control over timing… if the timing isn't right, then love will have to wait. But it's ok because if it's love, real love, it will resist the pressure of time, the pressure of anything_.'… Or something like that. I didn't really know what he meant. I just want him to marry a beautiful woman and have beautiful babies that I can spoil…" Sakura spoke with a lazy happiness. "He would make a great husband, and he would be so good and loyal to his wife… I just wish he'd hurry up and find the woman of his dreams." Amaterasu made eye contact with Chii. Chii said nothing but simply stared back at the Empress.

Amaterasu focused on Sakura's hair again. '_Wow… she still hasn't told her…'_

…

Sakura and Tomoyo had spent the last three hours chatting and laughing together as they pampered each other with facials, manicures and dressing up. Tomoyo, who was eighteen months older than Sakura and had already debuted into society, updated her on the scandalous happenings of the Japanese court and in return Sakura relayed the snippets she had heard of Clow's own court from Chii's ladies in waiting. It wasn't until she realised how much fun she was having, that it dawned on her how truly lonely she had been before.

"Can I borrow that nice pink lipstick of yours? The one you wore to my birthday party?" Tomoyo asked Sakura she finished sliding in the last hair ornament.

"Of course." Sakura opened a box on her vanity, rummaged around and threw it over to Tomoyo who was sat on Sakura's large bed. Sakura watched Tomoyo in her movements. The way she was sat on the bed, so elegant and beautiful. Her pose was graceful, and even the way she held the mirror up to her face, stroked a loose curl of hair behind her ear or tilted her face as she looked in the mirror was delicate. When had she become such a… woman? There was something about her that had changed, it was small, very small, but Sakura could tell. Something had happened in the last three months.

"Why…" Tomoyo spoke slowly, her mouth in an 'O' shape as she applied the lipstick; "Are you staring… at me… like that" she

put the lipstick down, checked her lips in the mirror and turned to face her best friend.

"I don't know. There's something different about you Tomoyo-chan and I can't quite put my finger on it. You just seem different to me."

Tomoyo's facial expression changed into… what was it…_panic_? "Tomoyo –chan? What's wrong?" Sakura came over to the bed, gathering her long yellow dress's skirt in her arms so that she could sit close to Tomoyo.

"Oh gods, you can tell?!" Sakura jumped as Tomoyo practically wailed. She rarely raised her voice. "I didn't think people could tell these kinds of things? Do you think Onee-chan knows? She'd be so so disappointed!" Tomoyo was getting more and more worked up.

"Are you hyperventilating? Tomoyo-chan calm down, speak to me?" She planted her hands firmly on the girls shoulders, "What do I think she knows?" Tomoyo took a deep breath in and turned to face Sakura. She scrambled for Sakura's hands and squeezed them tightly.

" Ok, ok." She tried to regain control of her breathing, "I have to tell you something Sakura. I _need_ to tell someone, and I was going to wait because it's not as important as your situation with the nomination, and the ceremony and everything." She was speaking fast, and stumbling over her words.

"Tomoyo-chan you know you can tell me anything. I'm always here for you. Just… calm down. Breathe…Ok good. Now-" Sakura shuffled closer to her friend, still holding her hands. "Tell me what's happened."

"Two months ago I went to visit Kurogane. We hadn't seen each other in so long- oh Sakura I was so happy-" There were tears welling up in her eyes. Sakura squeezed her hand and nodded her head in understanding. "We were talking, and I just became so upset. I had been missing him so much. Sometimes the distance really takes its toll on us. I was meant to be staying in the guest room, but I'd snuck into his room around midnight. I just didn't want to be alone, knowing I was so close to him. I didn't want to be apart from him and I couldn't stop crying, but he stayed with me. Comforting me, reassuring me that his feelings were as strong as ever. Soon he would be done with training Sayoran and then it would be easier for us. He just held me, he was so sweet, but I couldn't take it anymore and" She hung her head, "That night I gave myself to Kurogane... _completely_."

Sakura was speechless. "Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura went silent as she tried to absorb the information.

"Say something please!" She looked up again and held Sakura's face desperately, "I know it's not…_traditional_. We're not even married, but … oh please don't say you think badly of me Sakura, I couldn't bare it…"

"Tomoyo no! Not at all. If anything -and this might be weird- but I'm… happy for you. Is that weird? Yes I think it is, but listen," she gently placed her hands on Tomoyo's face. "I've known both of you my whole life, and I don't know anybody who deserves true love more. Ok it's not traditional for us royals, but it's ok. He's the one." Sakura smiled, and Tomoyo laughed through her tears and nodded furiously, "What you did, was something that should happen between two people who love each other with all their hearts. How can that be wrong? You have nothing to feel guilty about." she smiled.

"Oh I'm so relieved!" Tomoyo sniffed, "I thought you'd be disappointed in me Sakura-chan..."

"Never! In fact I..." she paused, hesitant to ask.

"Sakura... What is it?"

"I... I'm curious. What... What's it like? " She saw Tomoyo smile a little, and felt her face go red hot. " I don't mean your details or anything! I just-"

Tomoyo grabbed a hold of Sakura's flailing hands, "It's ok Sakura-chan I understand. There's not really anyone we can talk to about matters like this. We can talk about it, but perhaps another time, Syaoran will come for us soon, so we need to finish getting ready. We'll have some more us time ok? From what I've seen anyway, I'm sure you need to talk to someone."

Sakura stared confused, "What do you me-"

A loud knock on the door startled them, and Sakura shuffled off the bed and walked over to the door. Mochii began to bark wildly and scratch at the door. "Moochi, what are you doing?" Sakura scopped him up into her arms and called through the door, "Who is it?"

"It's Syaoran, Sakura-hime. Are you and Tomoyo-chan ready? Dinner will be served soon, but everyone else are already in the music room having drinks."

Sakura looked over to Tomoyo, who had been fixing her makeup, removing any trace of tears. She signalled that she'd finished, and Sakura opened the door.

"We're almost ready, just need to put my shoes on. Come in."

" Err…" Syaoran leaned his head in slightly, and then took a step back. "That's ok, I can just wait out here for you both."

"Don't be silly, come in. These shoes will take a while. Chii insists I wear the correct shoes for my dresses." She had walked away while she spoke, but turned to see he was still stood on the threshold, unsure. Allowing Moochi to leap out of her arms, she sighed and walked back to the door. Taking his hand, she shut the door, "You were letting a draft in." She guided him to the stool next to her vanity, and took her own place in front of the vanity's mirror. Bending down, she produced a box. However, upon opening it, all Syaoran could see was a box full of ribbons.

"Hello Syaoran-kun. Have you had a nice afternoon?" Tomoyo's voice chimed, and Syaoran sighed placing his elbows on his knees and rubbing his face. "

Ahh you know how it is when Kurogane and Fai get together. Fai won't let up and Kurogane won't stop swearing and threatening him. But yeah, it was good to catch up with Fai. His research seems to be going pretty well by the sounds of things. He say's he's glad to be having a break and staying in Clow for a while though."

"I never tire of Fai-sama. He really is a delight. His public adoration for Lady Chii also makes me laugh. He is very sweet." Tomoyo suddenly jumped up from the bed. "I just remembered." She walked over to him, turned away, and knelt down. "Do you like my hair ornament?" Syaoran leaned forward to observe it. It was a beautiful clip in the shape of a wolf, made entirely of twinkling diamonds. He beamed,

"Is that for me?" he held his arm out, so that she could stand and face him.

"Of course! Do you like it?"

"It's very beautiful Tomoyo-chan. I'm flattered. Thank you." He kissed her hand and she beamed back at him.

Sakura observed quietly, the joy swelling with each passing moment. The two continued to chat as she slipped the heels onto her foot. '_Oh no… this isn't going to work. Chii! These shoes are a nightmare'_ Sakura needed to tie the ribbons in a criss cross fashion up her legs till just below her knees, however the weight of her multi-layered yellow skirt was getting in the way. After a few minutes, the other two seemed to notice her trouble.

"Sakura-chan, are you ok? Can't you get the shoes on?" Tomoyo approached her and laughed, "Oh no! I hate those kind! You have to put the shoes on before the dress to manage those, turn and face me." Sakura did as she was told, "We're going to be late for dinner, so lets hurry up. Hold up your skirts." Sakura began to gather the material and Syaoran stood up,

"I'll just go wait outside shall I?"

"No no, come here, you need to do one shoe, otherwise it'll take too long. Come, hurry." Tomoyo had already begun to wrap the ribbons expertly up Sakura's calve. Syaoran pulled a face.

"I'm not sure I can do that…"

"Don't be silly, just do as I am."

Hesitantly, Syaoran knelt down in front of her, avoiding eye contact. Sakura watched his head disappear below the sea of yellow material in front of her. She felt him gently grab her heel and slip the shoe on. Next, she felt him place her foot on his thigh and then nothing. He must've been trying to make sense of the length of the ribbons. Sakura started to readjust her hair upon realising she hadn't fixed it for dinner. Tomoyo stood up,

"There done! Oh here let me, you're not facing the mirror." Tomoyo went behind Sakura and started to briskly run a brush through her hair and insert pins and slides here and there. The sensation of having her hair brushed was on the best feeling and she relaxed at Tomoyo's touch as she fidgeted with all the unruly strands.

There was a sudden electric sensation pass all the way through her body. Her abdomen contracted and she stifled herself from sucking in breath to hard. Syoran's finger tips were grazing against her skin. The alternating sensation of silk and then his gentle fingers sliding along her skin was electrifying and she tried her utmost to show no reaction. '_What is he doing?!_' She groaned internally as she realised his touch had only passed her ankles. '_This is torturous_! _Why is he taking so long_?!'

Syaoran's eyes kept flicking from 'his' leg to 'Tomoyo's'. '_Gods… being a girl is so hard_…' After wrapping one ribbon around, he kept comparing to the other, ensuring they were pulled tight enough to not slip and were equal to the pattern on her other leg.

The movement of his fingers were slow and relentless. The cool silk provided a fraction of a second of relief, but then his warm fingers would hold the ribbon, smoothing it down and making contact with her skin. He was almost half way up her calve and she could not bare it anymore and the leg he held kicked reflexively.

'Oh… am I hurting you Sakura-hime? Are the ribbons too tight?"

"Ahh, yes I think you might've. Tomoyo would you please finish these up. We really are going to be late if he carried on at this pace."

"Hey!" Syaoran stood up, a frown on his face. "I didn't claim to be an expert at this." He mumbled quietly. Tomoyo sighed.

"Honestly…" She finished with Sakura's hair, "Syaoran-kun, I'll finish them up now." He moved away and Tomoyo dropped down to finish the lacing up.

Still frowning, and expecting a glare and perhaps and tongue poke from the Princess, Syaoran made eye contact with Sakura. Instead he observed a pink blush across her soft cheeks, her eyes were slightly wide, and her cherry lips were parted. She quickly looked way from his gaze. Syaoran felt himself go hot in the face. Realising he had just been running his hands all over her legs, and was now still stood in front of her whilst her skirts were hiked up to her knees, he felt all the blood rush to his face and he moved away immediately. Clearing his throat, he walked over to balcony,

"I'm just going to lock this up before we leave" He said, but really took the opportunity to suck in a deep breath of fresh air and exhale. Syaoran felt his blood boiling, and a feeling he recognised brewed in his stomach. '_Come on…!_'

Tomoyo stood up and smoothed down Sakura's skirts. "Ok all done! It's a good thing this type of work isn't in a Knight's job description." Tomoyo laughed and held a hand out for Sakura. "Let's get downstairs, we're late!"

…

The dinner was a private affair, organised by Chii so that all the food was laid out and then the staff were excused for a few hours so that the reunited group of friends could enjoy a relaxed and informal environment.

As the youngest three of the group entered the music room, the party turned to greet them.

"Ahh there they are! What took you all so long? Come drink!" Amaterasu gabbed a bottle of wine and began pouring the dark red liquid into three small glasses. Touya rolled his eyes.

"Sakura is underage, m'lady."

'I'm giving her an underage glass." She replied innocently, "Look!" She moved towards him and held the smaller glass against his own, "See! Let her enjoy a sip or two ok." She pinched his cheek and went back to pouring the other two.

"Please don't touch me like that again." He seethed at her,

"What's wrong with me touching you like that? You can't tell me you don't like it." Giving him a sideways glance from under her long thick lashes. The off shoulder strap of her ruby red dress fell further down her arm, and he noticed her lips part ever so slightly as the corners turned up in a smile. She really was beautiful.

Touya couldn't help but smile, "You're being quite forward you know. It's very inappropriate, especially in front of our friends, and our sisters."

"Well I think eventually we all have to be forward and open. Honest about our feelings." Amaterasu saw the smile disappear from his lips. He looked over to the crowd and saw Sakura laughing with Yukito and Fai. He swallowed and turned to look back at her.

"Amaterasu. I can't do that yet."

" You are overthinking it _Touya_." She put the glasses down. "She deserves to know. She'll be so happy for you. You need to stop thinking of her as a little girl who won't understand." She placed a hand on his shoulder, " At the end of the day, she loves you and only wants you to be happy. To be honest I have no idea why it's been left so lo-"

"Stop it. We will speak about this later. But for now, this discussion is over." He removed her hand. His gaze cold. She matched it.

"Oh we're _definitely_ talking about this later" She spat back venomously ands stalked off.

Touya sighed_. 'Women. Definitely too much trouble.'_

…

"The poor boy had no idea what to do! I mean, I was trying my best to be gracious and polite and not laugh, but he was a disaster! Even my sweet natured sister here was struggling to contain her giggles." Amaterasu had the table in stiches.

"It's true. You should've seen the way he pushed the maid out of the way just so he could pour Onee-chan her tea!"

"He was so tall and slim, but he moved like a bull! Then in the end, he goes and spills the tea all over me! I cannot-" She paused to catch her breath from laughing, "I can't describe the look on his face!" The table started to recover slowly from her infectious laughter and stories of suitors.

"Well it seems you've had quite a few potential suitors this year alone your highness?"

"I have indeed my sweet Yukito. However, I think you'd agree none were very _agreeable_. Why doesn't someone like yourself come walking through my door and sweep me away…" She pouted, her chin resting elegantly in his direction.

Yukito blushed, "You're too kind, your highness."

"Ahh well, I guess it's all about _timing_. Right, Sakura-chan?" Touya, who had no been laughing, and instead had been focusing on his wine, snapped his head up to glare at the Empress who was sat beside the young princess who was still recovering from her giggles.

"Yes… I believe so. Although," Sakura composed herself, " I can't wait for you to find someone Ama-chan. He will be such a lucky man."

"Yes he will be won't he?" she winked, "But then, a man is lucky to have _any_ woman in his life."

"I sense a toast!" Fai jumped out of his chair, raising a glass to the ceiling; the table happily raised their glasses. Touya, once again, couldn't help but smile as Fai wobbled on his feet, steadied by Chii who kept a hand at his back. "To the women in our lives. The men here could not be closer to paradise with all these beautiful faces that dine with us tonight. Be they our cute little sisters," He blew a kiss towards Tomoyo and Sakura who giggled, "Dearest friends who really… know how to bring a party to life…' He winked at the empress who returned it, "Or…" And he turned towards Chii, "The loves of our lives. The ones who make us _real_ men." The table cooed and erupted into a loud chorus of "cheers" and laughter as Fai leaned into kiss Chii. She resisted at first, laughing at him and playfully pushing him away, before eventually giving in and allowing him to plant a sweet kiss on her lips. She pulled away, and stood up.

"Right, I think this one has had enough to drink. I am retiring you now, say good night Fai."

"Good night everyone! Hope it's as good as mine." The table erupted into laughter as Chii shoved him away from the table and he pouted and moaned at her to be gentler.

The tipsy dinner table conversation continued for another hour, till Yukito stood up.

"I think I will retire for the night now, before the empresses game of Truth of Dare takes off"

"Boo! Yukito, don't leave! It was just getting interesting…!" She whined causing a vein to pulsate on Touya's forehead.

"Onee-chan you're too wild! It's late," Tomoyo admonished as she stood up also, "I'm going to bed also. Sakura, shall we retire?" Sakura who was half asleep, stirred in the chair.

"Yeah… ok…" She mumbled and slid further down her seat.

Tomoyo laughed, "Kurogane, would you please?"

"Kurogane rose from his seat beside Tomoyo and sighed, "What a little lazy monster." He grumbled. Leaning down, he scooped Sakura into his arms, she wrapped her arm around his neck and he smiled. "So lazy… hey kid, let's go, you'll have to carry her through the wing." Syaoran, finished sipping his water and stood up. Bowing quickly to the King and Empress, he bid them and Yukito good night, as did Kurogane and Tomoyo. The three and sleeping Sakura left the room.

Yukito tried to stifle a yawn as he watched the group leave. "Well, tonight was wonderful. Your highness, dancing with you earlier was delightful." He held her hand planted a kiss.

"Well for a man of the temple you are quite an exquisite party guest. You dark horse." She teased him playfully.

"Well you know how it is in Clow, we like to throw a party for any occasion, so my skills are don't get a chance to dull."

"And we are all better for it!" She smiled, "Good night Yukito."

"Sleep well your highness." He turned and walked towards Touya, "My Lord, I expect I shall see you early tomorrow morning. Good night." He inclined his head sleepily, and Touya smiled.

"Forget that, it's been a long night, we shall meet at midday. Good night Yukito." Yukito shrugged, his eyes still closed,

"If you're sure…" He spoke slowly as he left the room, "Night!" he called once again and disappeared. Touya watched him leave; laughing at the dazed and tipsy state he was in. A few moments later, he felt burning eyes on him. He sighed and turned to look at her, all the way at the other end of the table. '

"I take it you still want to continue our earlier discussion?"

Amaterasu's eyes were narrowed, and she stood up, "You bet I do, but not here."

…

"Here Kid, be gentle." Kurogane stood at the large ornate doors that were the entrance for the West Wing. "Careful not to wake her up," he handed Sakura over to Syaoran. "Her hand maidens will have all gone to bed, so just lie her down and leave her. Make sure you check her windows. Take her key and lock it from the outside, she has plenty spare, so she'll be able to let herself out."

Syaoran nodded, "I'll leave you both now. Good night." Syaoran inclined his head.

"Oh careful," Tomoyo came forward to gather up Sakura's train, which was trailing the floor, "Don't want you to trip when you're holding such precious cargo, it wouldn't bode well for the future." Tomoyo spoke amusedly as she finished carefully moving the material on top of Sakura's skirt.

"Thank you. See you tomorrow."

"Good night Syaoran-chan!"

"Night Kid."

The two watched Syaoran walk down the corridor slowly and turn the corner.

Now that they were alone, Tomoyo turned to face Kurogane. "Please don't say you want to say good night and leave me?" She spoke quietly, her eyes pleading with him. "We haven't had a chance to talk today." She took a step closer, placing her hands up to his chest. "Hello my love, it's been so long. You don't know how happy I am to see you." She stared into his eyes. They grew soft as he looked at her, the corners of his lips turned upwards. Without warning, he enclosed her in his arms and brought his lips to hers, kissing her deeply and passionately. Without another word, he lifted her into his arms and strode through the West Wing doors towards her room.

…

Kurogane lay back into the pillows, hands behind his head as he watched her at the mirror. She noticed but continued to brush her hair, "Aren't you worried about getting caught?"

'Do you think I'll get caught?" She put the brush down and walked over to the bed. He held out his arms and she smiled gratefully as he laid her down and eased her onto his chest.

"Kurogane, I'm sorry but I really am quite tired from the travelling today..."As he pulled down the straps of her camisole and exposed the bare skin of her shoulders, he shifted her so he could gather her into his lap, wrapping one arm around her tightly, and the other he ran through her long soft hair, massaging her scalp. She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth and tenderness of his touch.

"Don't say another word, you know I don't mind about that. I just want you close, I don't want to let go of you once tonight, as long as your skin is on mine, I'm the happiest I could be." his hand moved down her neck and onto her shoulder, she moaned as he pushed into her muscles. She turned her head to face his, one eye open and biting her lip "You want a massage?" she nodded enthusiastically. And he couldn't help but smile at how beautifully adorable she was. "Turn around then." she grinned and kissed him swiftly before spreading his legs so she could sit in front of him. Pulling down the zip of her camisole so that her whole back was exposed, he began to rhythmically knead her muscles; with a force he knew she was comfortable with.

"_Your... Hands... So... Good_" he smiled and kissed her shoulder blade. Working his fingers expertly, he knew exactly where she liked to feel him be a bit rougher, and where she wanted just to be rubbed gently. Feeling bold, he slowly worked his fingers from her hips, and up higher and higher on her sides. Moving them forward ever so slightly, he let the tips of his fingers graze the edge of her breasts, before quickly returning to her lower back. He heard her sigh deeply and couldn't help but grin.

" You did that on purpose didn't you?"

" I have no idea what your talking about." he couldn't help but grin wider. He knew where she was most sensitive and loved to tease her.

Tomoyo abruptly turned around, grabbed his hands and placed them on her sides. The candlelight flicked and he could see a faint blush across her cheek. The camisole clung enticingly to her breast, almost exposing everything. " Well, I'm wide awake now." she said quietly. Pushing him down, she lay on top, clinging on tightly and kissing him desperately. He kissed her back with equal fever, but eventually pushed her face away gently. Stroking her cheek, he gazed at her. She smiled shyly back.

"I missed you so much," she whispered.

"I missed you too. But listen, I meant what I say before. This is enough," he ran a hand along her spine, making her shiver and giggle softly. He smiled again at her beauty. "You lying here with me is more than enough. I just want you in my arms."

Tomoyo gazed back at him. This brave and loyal warrior was pure love in her eyes. Strong and beautiful, he was everything she could have ever asked for. "I know that's enough for you, and that just makes me want you more." she brought her lips to his again, gently kissing him, moving her mouth from his to his chin and down his neck. " Now will you finish undressing me please?"

"Are you sure?" he asked still gently stroking her back, making eye contact as her lips returned to his.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now please stop being such a gentleman!" she whispered happily against his mouth. Grinning hugely, he flipped her over onto the mattress as she squealed with delight.

…

After a few minutes, Syaroan managed to open the door to her bedroom. Kicking it gently so that it swung open, he walked into her room. The air was permeated with her perfume, jasmine and wild violets, with a hint of white musk and wood. It was subtle and instantly triggered thoughts of her. He was sure she worse the same scent everyday. Careful of the train material that was slipping, he walked over to her large and impressive bed and gently eased her onto it.

"Right, windows…" Walking over to her balcony, he checked the doors and windows were sealed before drawing the heavy curtains. "Ok…" He looked around the room.

It hadn't really changed. He remembered the room, but had not spent much time in it as a child, as he and Sakura preferred to play outside in the sunshine, or in the vast palace library when the weather was bad. It was elaborately decorated. The bed was much larger than his; covered in luxurious cream and gold pillows that matched beautiful silk covers, and thick and heavy curtains surrounded the bed itself. Towards the centre of the room were two elegant chaise lounges, both facing a glass coffee table. There were vases of flowers on pedestals, small statues and famous pieces of artwork. To the one side was her large vanity desk and close to that, the large wardrobe that he was all too familiar with. Moochi was fast asleep on his own little bed in the corner of the room.

Syaroan walked over to the bed, unsure of whether or not she liked the curtains drawn. Sitting down at the bottom of her bed, he began to untie her shoes. '_These ribbons are lot easier to take off that put on, that's for sure!_' He noted. As he slipped off the first shoe, she stirred slightly, but remained fast asleep. After removing the second shoe, he carefully put her leg down and stood up. He was just about to leave, when something caught his eye. Looking quickly at the clock and noting that it was just after half one, he quietly walked over to the frame that had attracted his attention.

It was a picture of the late King and Queen, Sitting down on the chair next to the bed, he held the picture close to his face, the faint light from her dim bedside lamp illuminating it. It wasn't one of the official portraits, but rather an informal, family photo. The King was a tall and handsome man, with kind eyes and strong hands, was stood at the bottom of a wall. His arms were around the waist of the beautiful queen Nadeshiko who was on top of the wall. Her eyes were wide with panic, but she was laughing, one hand firmly on his shoulder, the other holding a peach. The look on the Kings face as he stared up at her was one of adoration as he helped his wife down.

They had been so kind to Syaoran; treated him like their own. Queen Nadeshiko was not shy too smother him with kisses and insist that he sit on her lap so that she could play with his unruly hair. She would love to steal Syaoran and Sakura away from their studies so that they could explore the grounds, pretending that they were adventurers in a different world. His lessons from the King however were also cherished memories. The King was enthusiastic about education. Science, history, mathematics or anything that challenged the mind and triggered debate were passions of the King, and even though he had only spent a few years with the King, his own interests had been instilled in Syaoran who had continued his studies during his training years.

Syaoran felt his heart grow heavy with a sad longing. '_If only they were still here… if they could see me now. I just wanted them to be proud of me…" _He dwelled on their loss, sad that they had blessed him with such a fortunate life, only to have theirs end too soon.

Loooooong chapter, hope you enjoyed! :')

Please review… it's my motivational food!

Take care my lovelies.


End file.
